I'm Hinata , Your Wife and Your Haters
by Louise Yuiki
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, dijodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dari awal perjodohan sampai akhir hubungan mereka tak pernah lancar. Sampai suatu saat, Hanabi dan Neji menceritakan tentang sebenarnya tentang Gaara - kekasihnya yang meninggal 3 tahun lalu - apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? zbenarkah Gaara masih hidup?. Change Summary.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Hinata , Your Wife and Your Haters

Pairing : HinataxSasuke , NarutoxSakura , SasukexSakura .

Summary : Kami menikah karena dijodohkan , kami tinggal se-atap karena paksaan kedua orang tua . Hari – hari ku hanya di anggap angin oleh dirinya . Bahkan , ia tak segan – segan membawa kekasihnya kerumah kami dan membiarkan aku –istri sahnya- melihatnya .

Kapan penantian ku akan berakhir ? kapan aku akan terus dianggap bayangan oleh nya ?

Naruto bukan punya saya , tapi cerita ini punya saya .

By : Louise Yuiki

Warning : ada typo , ceritanya pasaran dan mungkin tak mempunyai feel , masih pemula jadi mungkin kurang menarik, dan mungkin serasa liat sinetron .

Chapters : 1 . A Devil Person

.

.

.

Dulu , sewaktu kecil Hinata bermimpi . Didalam mimpi tersebut , ia akan memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia kelak . Memiliki tiga orang anak , hidup di keluarga bercukupan , tinggal dirumah sederhana , dan menjalani kehidupan bersama seorang pria yang tulus mencintainya .

Sayangnya ,

Hinata tak bisa melihat jelas rupa wajah suaminya , yang ia ingat hanya rupa anak – anaknya saja . Namun , ada satu petunjuk yang tak pernah Hinata lupakan . Pria itu bermata kelam se-kelam langit.

.

.

Disini , kita bisa melihat seorang gadis mungil yang tengah menunduk dan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah menatapnya tajam . Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan beralaskan bantal duduk .

Gadis bersurai _**indigo**_ tersebut tak henti – hentinya meremas ujung pakaiannya yang sudah mulai lucek karena dirinya yang meremas kain itu terlalu kuat . Kepalanya ia tundukan dalam , seakan – akan ia tak berani menatap langsung sang ayah yang ada dihadapannya .

Setelah hening untuk waktu yang sangat lama , sang kepala keluarga yang memiliki mata unik – putih – tersebut angkat bicara . " Hinata , aku harap kau tak menolak perjodohan kali ini " ucapnya dingin .

Hinata berusaha mendongakkan wajahnya , tetapi ia kembali menunduk kala melihat tatapan ayahnya yang begitu menusuk . Dengan tergagap ia berkata " T-ta-tapi _**Tou-san**_.. "

" Aku harap kau tak mempermalukan nama _**Hyuuga**_ didepan ketua _**Uchiha**_ , Hinata. "

Hinata bungkam , bila ayahnya sudah berkata seperti itu artinya ia tak boleh membantah dan harus menuruti perkataannya . Dengan tangan yang saling bergetar ia meremas ujung pakaiannya lebih kuat lagi , hatinya terasa sakit .

Ia ingin bebas layaknya remaja gadis seperti yang lainnya , hidup bebas tanpa terlalu diatur oleh orang tua , bisa pergi jalan bersama teman , atau mengikuti acara _**gokon**_ .

Namun , kenyataannya apa ?

Ia yang merupakan putri sulung keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga harus rela menjalankan masa mudanya dengan belajar , belajar , dan belajar . Sedangkan adik bungsunya dibiarkan bebas begitu saja , terkadang ia iri dengan adiknya , Hanabi .

Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan sedari tadi , Hinata membungkuk . Kudua tangannya bertemu dan ia buat kan sebagai tumpuan jidatnya .

" S-saya mohon _**Tou – san**_ , b-berikan saya waktu untuk memikirkannya se-secara b-baik – baik . " pinta Hinata .

" Tidak , Hinata . Pernikahan mu akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi dan itu artinya kau harus menjawabnya " ucap Hiashi dingin . Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi langsung dipotong cepat oleh Hiashi . " Sekarang. " setelah itu Hiashi berdiri , meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri yang tengah menitikkan air mata .

.

.

Lain juga Hinata , lain juga pula Sasuke .

Pemuda yang tengah berdebat dengan ayahnya ini dengan gusar menggebrak meja tamu yang ada dihadapannya .

" Tidak , _**Tou-san**_ ! Aku sudah bilang tidak akan pernah menyetujui perjodohan ini ! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih ! " ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak .

" Sasuke jaga ucapanmu ! Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang gadis jalang itu tak cocok dengan mu ! " bentak Fugaku , ia menatap tajam sang anak yang juga tengah menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

" Apa karena dia kerja di _**pub**_ Ayah menyebutnya ia jalang begitu ? " tanya Sasuke jengkel.

" Justru karena itu ! Ia tidak memiliki latar belakang yang jelas Sasuke ! "

" Aku tidak mau ! Aku mencintainya , gadis inilah yang seharusnya disebut jalang kare— "

_PLAK_

Sasuke membentak Fugaku seraya menunjuk – nunjuk foto seorang gadis berbalut kimono yang tengah tersenyum manis kehadap kamera . Namun , ucapannya terhenti kala Fugaka menamparnya dengan keras .

Mikoto yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan mengelus – ngelus punggung Fugaku . " Sabarlah Fugaku – _**kun**_.. " bisik Mikoto .

Nafas Fugaku memburu , dadanya naik turun , wajahnya pun sudah memerah menahan amarah . Setelah Mikoto berhasil menenangkannya , Fugaka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama Mikoto .

" Kau tahu Sasuke , aku memilih gadis itu sebagai pendampingmu karena ingin melihatmu hidup bahagia kelak " ucap Fugaku lirih sebelum benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang .

" Heh.. bahagia katanya ? " ucap Sasuke sinis , ia memandang foto gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya sekilas . Setelah puas memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik , ia meraih foto tersebut dan merobeknya . " Kita lihat saja , sampai mana gadis ini bertahan " ucapnya sinis dan membuang sobekan foto tersebut kesembarangan tempat .

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kala mendengar jam waker nya berbunyi . Dengan malas ia ulurkan tangan kananya , mencari sumber suara tersebut dan mematikannya dengan malas .

Hari ini , langit nampak sangat hitam sekali . Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan angka ke tujuh , yang berarti menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi . Cuacanya yang dingin membuat Hinata enggan bangkit dari kasur empuknya . Selimut ia rapatkan , guling sudah ia gapit . Ia siap pergi ke alam mimpi lagi jika saja suara Hanabi yang melingking itu tak mengganggu tidurnya .

" Hinata – _**neechan**_, cepat bangun dan sarapan ! " teriak Hanabi .

" Hanabi ! Jangan teriak – teriak didalam rumah ! " itu suara Neji yang menegur Hanabi .

Hinata sweatdrop , namun bukan Hinata namanya kalau ia marah – marah sama Hanabi dan Neji kalau mereka berdua sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya . Dengan berat hati ia pun menyingkap selimutnya , tiba – tiba hujan pun turun . Hinata yang sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur pun menoleh kearah jendela kamarnya .

" Hujan.. " gumannya lirih .

" _Hinata – chan , suatu saat bila ada hujan turun itu berarti aku menyuruh mu untuk semangat dan selalu tersenyum "_

Hinata tersenyum melihat hujan deras turun dari langit , ia pun berusaha menyemangati diri sesuai ucapan seseorang yang dulu sangat ia cintai.

" _**Arigatou , **_Gaara – _**kun**_ " guman Hinata .

.

.

Setelah bersiap – siap , Hinata turun ke lantai dasar untuk menemui Hanabi yang sudah menunggunya di ruang makan . Saat hendak menuju keruang makan , ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hiashi . Dengan kepala sedikit menunduk ia menyapa ayahnya .

" _**O-ohayou , T-tou-san**_ " sapa Hinata seraya membungkuk .

Hiashi tak menjawab , ia tetap saja berjalan dan mengacuhkan Hinata . Hinata yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya bisa mengelus dada .

" Sabar Hinata .. " gumannya lirih .

Ia pun melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya menuju ruang makan , sesampainya didepan ruang makan Hinata menggeser pelan pintu dan menyapa satu persatu anggota keluarga yang masih bergeming di ruang makan .

"_**O-ohayou**_ Neji – _**niisan**_ , Hanabi – _**chan**_ " sapa Hinata seraya tersenyum manis .

" Hn , _**Ohayou**_ " jawab Neji tenang .

"_**Ohayou mo Nee-chan**_ " jawab Hanabi semangat .

Hinata tersenyum manis terhadap dua saudaranya sebelum ia mengambil tempat disamping Hanabi untuk memakan sarapannya .

" _**Itadakimasu**_ " doa Hinata , setelah itu ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai mencuil ikan goreng dengan beberapa buah dan saos diatasnya .

" Gimana ? " tanya Hanabi was – was , ia mengapitkan jari – jarinya .

" Um , ini enak sekali Hanabi – _**chan**_ . Saosnya melumer dilidah " puji Hinata tulus , ia mulai mencuil daging ikan tersebut lagi .

Sedangkan Hanabi hanya tersenyum – senyum senang , ia pun meminum susu coklatnya seraya menunggu Hinata selesai sarapan . Neji yang sedari tadi menyelai roti tawar dengan saus kacang hanya bisa tersenyum samar melihat kedua saudaranya .

Setelah selesai sarapan , Hinata pergi ketaman belakang perumahan Hyuuga . Di sana , ia disambut dengan binatang peliharaannya . Dengan senyum yang merekah , Hinata menggendong binatang tersebut .

" _**Ne**_ , Bunny – _**chan**_ segitu kangen nya kah dengan ku ? " tanya Hinata seraya mengusap – ngusap kepalanya lembut . Sedangkan sang Bunny hanya menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongan Hinata , menandakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar .

Hinata tersenyum , ia pun membawa kelinci tersebut ke taman bunga yang ditengah – tengahnya ada air mancur . Bau air hujan masih tercium di indra penciuman Hinata , apalagi setelah melewati beberapa bunga mawar serbak aromanya sangat menyengat dan mengharumkan lingkungan . Padahal , langit masih me-rintikkan sedikit tetesan terakhir air hujan .

" Bunny – _**chan**_ , apa kau tak rindu dengan pemilikmu ? Kalo aku , aku sangat rindu kepadanya " Hinata menengadah , menatap sendu langit yang mulai memancarkan kecerahannya . Perlahan tapi pasti awan hitam yang menutupi langit mulai menjauh dan digantikan dengan awan putih pemberi kehangatan .

Seolah bisa menebak pikiran Hinata , kelinci tersebut menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di baju Hinata . Hinata yang menyadari ada gerakan lemah di sekitar perutnya hanya tersenyum setelah itu ia mengusap pelan kepala kelinci tersebut .

" _**Arigatou**_ , sudah mau menemaniku " ucapnya , setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan taman bersama sang kelinci .

.

.

Hiashi dan Hinata tengah bertatapan satu sama lain , masing – masing dari mereka seakan ingin mencari jawaban dari mata lawannya .

" _**Tou – san**_ , a-aku.. aku a-akan menerima p-p-perjodohan ini " ucap Hinata , ia seusaha mungkin agar tidak tergagap namun kenyataannya ia tergagap .

Hiashi hanya diam seribu bahasa , ia menatap putri sulungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan . Bahkan , tatapan tersebut mampu membuat nyali Hinata sedikit menciut .

Setelah bungkam beberapa menit lamanya , Hiashi akhirnya angkat bicara . Namun , sebelumnya ia menghela napas pelan . " Baiklah , kalau begitu nanti malam persiapkanlah dirimu " ucap Hiashi datar . Setelah itu ia meng-akhiri pertemuannya dengan Hinata .

Setelah merasa Hiashi sudah cukup jauh dari ruangan , Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat . Ia menoleh ke kanan dimana disana langsung menghadap koridor luar . " Apa ini keputusan yang baik , Gaara – _**kun**_ ? " batin Hinata .

Hinata pun bangkit menuju kamarnya , waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi . Ia ingin bersiap – siap untuk bertemu calon suami dan calon mertuanya nanti .

Seandainya saja Hinata tahu , bahwa Hiashi tidak benar – benar pergi . Saat Hinata keluar dari ruangan utama , Hiashi menatap punggung putrinya dengan tatapan sendu . Seandainya Hinata tahu sisi rapuh Hiashi , namun karena darah Hyuuga yang sudah mengalir dalam diri Hiashi ia jadi lebih memilih ego-nya dari pada menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya terhadap putri semata wayangnya . Sebenarnya , ia ingin mencegah Hinata untuk menolak perjodohan tersebut tetapi mulutnya berkata lain dari pada hati . Dan , dengan berat hati Hiashi merutuki kebodohonnya dalam menunjukkan emosi terhadap anaknya sendiri .

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur . Setelah memilah beberapa kimono untuk ia kenakan nanti malam , entah kenapa punggungnya terasa sangat pegal dan ia ingin sesegera mungkin merebahkan diri .

Ia melirik jaw wakernya , masih jam 12 siang . Mungkin ia bisa ber-istirahat sebentar sebelum waktu makan siang . Ia mencoba mempejamkan matanya , tak lama setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus menandakan bahwa Hinata tengah tertidur .

.

.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi kala mengingat kekasihnya , - Haruno Sakura – mengusirnya dari apartementnya kasar setelah Sasuke menceritakan tentang perjodohannya . Ia membanting dengan geram setir mobilnya , ia masih ingat bagaimana pancaran mata Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih , sakit , kecewa , dan marah .

Ia juga ingat bagaimana Sakura menangis sambil memukul dada bidangnya , ia juga ingat bagaimana Sakura memberontak kala ia merengkuh tubuhnya erat .

Sasuke menggeram kesal untuk sekian kalinya , setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalanan yang hanya dipenuhi dengan umpatan dan geraman kesal dari mulut Sasuke . Sasuke tiba di rumahnya sendiri .

Setelah memberi kunci mobil kepada pelayan , Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya kekamar dengan kaki yang saling menghentak . Namun , baru saja ia menaiki satu anak tangga Fugaku menghampirinya .

" Dari mana saja kau , Sasuke ? " tanya Fugaku dingin namun dienyah oleh Sasuke .

" Habis dari rumah mantan " jawab Sasuke enteng , ia pun mulai menanjaki satu anak tangga namun urun kala Fugaku mulai menanyainya lagi .

" Apa kau masih kerumah jalang itu lagi , Sasuke ? " tanya Fugaku geram , Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura disebut jalang pun langsung naik pitan .

" Dia bukan jalang yah ! " bentak Sasuke , setelah itu ia pun langsung melesat pergi menuju kekamarnya . Dengan kasar , ia buka daun pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya keras .

Fuguka yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya bisa mengelus – ngelus dada dan beberapa kali ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menghela napas panjang .

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya , ia menghela napas frustasi . Sesekali , ia akan mengacak – ngacak rambutnya dan memukul kasurnya kuat . Ia meraih handphone mahalnya , menjawab beberapa _**password**_ dari handphone tersebut .

Setelah berhasil menjawab beberapa password , muncullah _**wallpaper**_ gadis berambut pink tengah tertidur pulas . Gadis itu mengapit sebuah boneka '_**ayam**_' yang tengah menatap kamera datar . Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya , ia pun mengecup singkat gadis yang ada difoto tersebut .

" _**Aishiteru , Sakura**_ " guman Sasuke .

TOK TOK

Sasuke menggeram frustasi kala ada seseorang yang berani mengusik ketenangannya . Dengan sedikit kasar , Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya . Dihadapannya sekarang , ada seorang wanita cantik tengah menatapnya lembut .

" Kau sudah pulang Sasuke ? " tanya Mikoto lembut , ia hendak menyentuh pipi anaknya namun urun saat Sasuke menepis tangannya dengan kasar .

" Ibu , hari ini aku lelah . Bisakah ibu tidak mengganggu ku ? " tanya Sasuke dingin , Mikoto yang mendengar nada dinginnya Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan mata .

Dengan gugup , Mikoto pun berusaha tersenyum kearah Sasuke walau didadanya muncul sepercih rasa sakit .

" O-oh , begitukah Sasuke ? Maaf , _**Kaa-san**_ tidak tahu.. " ucap Mikoto lirih , ia pun menunduk, menghela napas lalu menatap Sasuke lembut –walau dipaksakan- . "_**Kaa-san**_ cuman ingin menyampaikan bahwa nanti malam keluarga Hyuuga akan kesini untuk makan malam " ucap Mikoto .

" Terserahlah " ucap Sasuke acuh tak acuh , ia pun menutup pintu dengan kasar . Tak memperdulikan Mikoto yang belum beralih dari posisinya .

Setitik air mata mulai membasahi pipi mulus Mikoto , namun itu langsung diseka oleh Mikoto . Setelah menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang mulai tersengal – sengal tadi , Mikoto pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke .

.

.

Hinata tengah siap dengan kimono nya . Kimono itu berwarna gelap , selaras dengan rambutnya yang gelap . Rambutnya disanggul dan di selipkan oleh jepit tusuk bermanik mawar dengan rantai – rantai emas disekitarnya .

Saat ini , ia dan Hiashi tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha . Hinata justru sangat gugup sekarang , ia tak henti – hentinya melirik – lirik keseluruh penjuru ruangan mobil . Kadang ke langit-langit , kadang keluar jendela , kadang ke bawah , kadang memperhatikan sang sopir melalu kaca spion .

Oke untuk kata yang terakhir lebih baik itu menjadi privasi Hinata sendiri , oke ?

Setelah 30 menit lamanya , akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ketempat tujuan dengan selamat . Jantung Hinata tak henti – hentinya berdegup kencang kala melihat rumah bergaya Eropa yang menjulang tinggi ke langit .

" Selamat datang , Hiashi – _**kun**_ , Hinata – _**chan**_ " sapa seorang wanita riang saat Hinata dan Hiashi sudah berada didepan rumah ala Eropa tersebut .

" Selamat datang , Hiashi " sapa seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang _**stoic**_ namun terkesan ramah dalam setiap nada perucapannya .

" Hn , lama tak jumpa , Fugaku , Mikoto " jawab Hiashi seraya menundukkan diri . Setelah menegakkan lagi badannya , Hiashi melirik Hinata . Menyuruhnya untuk memberi salam , secara tidak langsung .

" A-ah , _**konbanwa ojii-san , obaa-san**_ " salam Hinata seraya membungkukkan diri . Sungguh santun sekali .

Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil , ia pun menepuk pundak Hinata pelan . " _**Ne , **_Hinata_**-chan **_panggil _**kaa-san**_ saja ya ? kan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantu ku " ucap Mikoto ramah , sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk membunyikan rona merahnya . Tersipu .

Mereka berempat pun pergi keruang makan , sesampainya diruang makan terdapatlah seorang pemuda bersurai _**raven**_ tengah menatap '_**tamu**_'-nya datar seraya menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku celana .

" Nah , Hinata – _**chan**_ini Sasuke-_**kun**_ calon suami mu nanti " ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan , sedangkan Hinata seberusaha mungkin untuk menyapa pemuda dihadapannya seramah mungkin .

" _**A-ah , yoroshiku . **_Sasuke_**-san**_ "

Sasuke tak menjawab , ia menatap jijik Hinata sebelum mencoles pergi menuju bangkunya . Hiashi yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa membatin . ' _**tidak sopan**_ ' batin Hiashi . Fugaku pun sudah ingin membentak kelakuaan Sasuke yang tidak sopan itu jika saja ia ingat bahwa didepannya sedang ada '_**tamu**_' .

Mikoto hanya memandang sendu sang anak sedangkan Hinata entahlah dia harus bilang apa untuk mendefinisikan perasaanya sekarang ini .

" _**Ehm**_ , bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan malamnya ? " ucap Fugaku , memecah keheningan . Ketiga orang tersebut me-anggukkan kepala menyutujui usul sang tuan rumah . Mereka pun duduk di bangku masing – masing . Yang dimana , Fugaku duduk dibangku paling utama , Hiashi disebelah kanannya , Mikoto disamping kanan Hiashi dan berhadapan dengan tempat duduk Hinata yang duduk disamping kiri Sasuke setelah dipaksa Mikoto tentunya.

Mereka berdua pun makan dalam keheningan .

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makan mereka masing – masing , masih ditempat yang sama sang tuan rumah mengajak Hiashi untuk berbincang – bincang sebentar . Namun , lambat laun perbincangan ini menjadi panjang dan seru karena Mikoto ikut mengadili .

Sesekali , Mikoto , Fugaku , atau Hiashi menanyai Hinata atau Sasuke yang dijawab sopan oleh Hinata dan dijawab acuh oleh Sasuke . Hinata hanya bisa melirik pemuda yang disampingnya melalui poni ratanya . Ia merasa hawa disekitar Sasuke begitu mencengkam , seolah – olah berkata cepat-pergi-dari-sini .

Hinata meneguk ludahnya paksa , ia ingin segera pergi dari sini . Beberapa kali ia ingin mencoba berbicara dengan ayahnya untuk pulang , namun urun kala Mikoto atau Fugaku menanyainya lagi .

" _**A-ano**_.. "

" Ah , Sasuke-_**kun**_ bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Hinata – _**chan**_ jalan – jalan mengitari kediaman Uchiha ? " usul Mikoto semangat yang dibalas dengan plototan dari sang bungsu dan sulung Hyuuga .

" Ya , Sasuke . Ajaklah Hinata " kali ini Fugaku ikut menyuruh Sasuke , menyutujui usul sang istri .

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk gugup pasrah dan Sasuke berdecak kesal .

Dengan ogah – ogahhan ia langsung menyeret Hinata . Hinata yang belum siap langsung tersentak kaget dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak langsung menariknya untuk segera mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar .

Hiashi yang melihatnya tentu saja tidak terima melihat putrinya diperlakukan kasar oleh calon menantunya . Namun ia urunkan karena ego-nya yang tinggi .

Ukh , Hyuuga Hiashi . Bahkan dalam keadaan begini pun kau masih saja mementingkan egomu .

Hinata tergopoh – gopoh mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang besar dan terkesan buru – buru . Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menghentikan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya tersebut . " _**A-ano , **_Sasuke_**-san**_.. " panggil Hinata takut – takut .

Sasuke pun berhenti melangkah kala gadis yang diseretnya tadi memanggilnya . Ia menatap dingin Hinata .

**BRUK**

Hinata meringis pelan kala merasakan nyeri yang tak ketara di punggungnya , Hinata menengadah menatap Sasuke tak percaya . " Kau tahu Hyuuga , gara – gara kau aku berpisah dengan kekasih ku ! "

Sekali lagi , Hinata membelalakkan matanya , " A-apa maksud mu , Sa— "

" Jangan pernah memanggilku _**Sasuke**_ kecuali didepan orang tua ku " bisik Sasuke dingin , ia mencengkram kuat kedua pundak mungil Hinata tak memperdulikan sang empu yang mulai meringis kesakitan.

Perlahan , Sasuke mencengkram erat leher putih Hinata membuat sang empu melotot melihatnya . Dengan sekuat tenaga , Hinata berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari lehernya namun itu tidak berhasil mengingat tangannya yang sudah bergetar hebat .

" Mungkin , bila kau mati itu lebih baik " bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata . Ia mulai mencengkram erat leher Hinata , ibu jarinya menekan kuat nadi leher Hinata .

" Akhhh.. " Hinata menengadah , inginnya ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan keronkongan Hinata untuk bernafas dan alhasil nafas Hinata mulai terdengar putus – putus .

" S-s-sasuke – _**san**_.. akhhh.. to-tolong l-le-lepas k-khan.. " pinta Hinata disela – sela cengkraman Sasuke dilehernya semakin kuat .

Sasuke tak bergeming , ia terus saja mencengkram kuat leher Hinata . Namun , saat mendengar ucapan Hinata yang selanjutnya membuat Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dengan tiba - tiba di leher Hinata .

Hinata langsung jatuh duduk merosot , ia terbatuk – batuk setelah itu mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya . Nampak jelas memar biru ke unguan terekspos jelas di leher putih Hinata .

Sasuke menatap dingin Hinata , ia pun berjongkok dan menarik paksa surai _**indigo**_ Hinata yang otomatis membuat gadis itu mendongak .

" Bila kau macam – macam sama dia , _**khe**_ kau akan tau akibatnya ! " setelah itu , Sasuke melempar Hinata kasar dan secara tidak langsung membuat kepala gadis itu terbentur keras dengan dinding .

**DUK**

Hinata meringis , kepalanya tiba – tiba nyeri di bagian belakang . Belum lagi pinggang dan leher Hinata yang nyeri .

" _**T-tolong l-lepaskan a-aku , a-a-aku akan b-b-bilang ke-kepada kekasih Sasuke – san y-yang se-sebenarnya d-dan… "**_

" _**Uhuk.. a-a-aku ti-dak m-men-cintai akh.. mu.. J-jadi ja-ja-ngan k-k-khawatir.. "**_

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya perlahan , kepalanya menengadah menatap datar langit melalui atap kaca yang tembus pandang dari Hinata berada . Sedangkan itu , Sasuke langsung menghempaskan diri diatas kasur . Ia mengambil remote control ,

**Klik**

Setelah meneka tombol _**ON**_ , tiba – tiba atap ruangan Sasuke bergerak membelah dan menampilkan langit-langit malam yang dilindungi oleh kaca tembus pandang .

Dari sini , takdir dan waktu akan memainkan alur jalan kehidupan mereka berdua . Di mana akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang terduga dari kedua sejoli ini .

Saling menatap langit di tempat yang sama , mereka berdua menghela napas .

' _**Semoga ini hal yang terbaik yang diberikan Kami – sama untukku.. '**_ batin mereka berdua .

.

.

Hinata berjalin ter-atih – atih , tangan kanannya berusaha untuk menutupi ' _**bekas**_ ' luka yang dihadiasi oleh Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu . Ia menarik kerah kimononya , berusaha untuk menutupi walau nihil .

Setelah itu , Hinata mengambil sesuatu didalam kimononya . Sebuah sapu tangan bermotif lavender , Hinata pun membuat saputangan itu menjadi bagian segetiga dan menggulung perpanjang , setelah itu ia mengikatkan sapu tangan itu di sekitar leher putihnya .

Yak , sempurna .

Dengan begini , memar di leher jenjangnya tak akan terlihat oleh siapapun .

Walau hanya sesaat .

.

.

Hiashi menyerngit heran kala mendapati putri sulungnya melingkari sesuatu dileher nya , namun bukan _**ego**_ Hiashi bila bertanya . Jadi ia berpura – pura tak mengetahui sesuatu hal yang ganjjil dalam diri Hinata .

Hinata mendekati ayahnya seraya menunduk , saat berada tepat didepan Hiashi , Hinata masih saja diam . Hiashi yang tak mengerti bertanya , " Apa ada masalah Hinata ? " tanya Hiashi datar .

Hinata hanya mengangguk , " _**Tou-san**_ , b-b-bisakah kita p-pulang s-s-sekarang ? " tanya Hinata gugup , ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya .

Hiashi semakin menyerngit heran , Hinata tak biasanya meminta pulang duluan padanya . Padahal ia sendiri yang sering mengajak Hinata pulang .

Ada yang tidak beres.

" Baiklah , tetapi kau harus berpamittan terlebih dahulu kepada Uchiha – _**san**_ " perintah Hiashi yang dijawab anggukan patuh oleh Hinata .

" _**A-ano**_.. Mikoto – _**basan**_ , Fugaku – _**jisan**_ , s-saya mohon p-p-pamit " ucap Hinata seraya membungkuk . Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya menyerngit heran . " Kenapa cepat sekali Hinata – _**chan**_ ? " tanya Mikoto .

" Dia tidak enak badan , Mikoto . Maaf.. " ucap Hiashi , ia menepuk pelan puncuk kepala Hinata . Hinata hanya membelalakkan matanya , ia tak menyangka Hiashi akan menepuk kepalanya lembut .

" Oh , begitukah ? Baiklah.. " ucap Mikoto kecewa , ia pun memberikan pelukan hangat kepada Hinata . " Sering – sering main kesini ya Hinata – _**chan**_ "

" B-baik "

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya , ia memandang sendu terhadap Hinata . Fugaku yang menyadari hanya merangkul pinggang sang istri . " Jangan khawatir , kan masih ada Ino "

" T-tapi , Ino – _**chan**_ kan lagi di London bersama Itachi – _**kun**_ , dan parahnya Ino – _**chan**_ tengah mengandung " Mikoto merengek , namun tak dihiraukan oleh Fugaku . Hinata hanya bisa melengo , dan Hiashi sudah biasa dengan sikap manja Mikoto .

" Baiklah , hati – hati di jalan ya . Hinata " ucap Fugaku lembut , yah walau tak ada senyuman yang mengpantri di bibir tipisnya .

" _**H-hai , arigatou gonzaimasu jisan – obasan**_ " ucap Hinata seraya membungkuk , setelah itu Hinata dan Hiashi pergi meninggalkan rumah megah Uchiha tersebut .

Setelah dirasa Hinata dan Hiashi mulai menjauh dari rumah mereka , Mikoto menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Fugaku . " Apa Sasuke akan menerima dengan baik kehadiran Hinata ? " tanya Mikoto lirih .

Fugaku tak menjawab , ia hanya mengusap lembut rambut gelap Mikoto . Setelah memberi kecupan singkat di ubun – ubun kepala Mikoto , Fugaku menarik Mikoto untuk masuk kedalam rumah besar mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Hinata dari jendela kamar hanya menatap sedan hitam itu datar . Tak selang beberapa saat , handphone keluaran terbaru dari negeri gingseng tersebut berkedap – kedip . Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk .

_**From : Haruno Sakura**_

Alis Sasuke bertaut , buat apa gadis yang merupakan mantannya ini mengemail dirinya ? , tanpa basa – basi lagi Sasuke membuka pesan tersebut .

_**From : Haruno Sakura**_

_**Sasuke – kun , maafkan aku . Aku menyesal , bisakah kita bertemu ditempat biasa sekarang ?**_

_**PS : Aku mencintai mu , Sasuke – kun.**_

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Sakura , Sasuke langsung menyambar jaket kulitnya tak lupa pula ia menghubungi seorang pelayan untuk menyiapkan ia mobil sport hitamnya .

Sasuke turun dengan tergesa-gesa , tak mengindahkan panggilan Mikoto yang beberapa kali memanggilnya . Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gas kuat , dan segera melesat pergi dari kediaman Uchiha . Meninggalkan sesosok wanita yang tengah menatap kepergian anaknya sendu.

.

.

Sasuke memparkirkan mobilnya kala ia sudah dekat dengan lokasi tujuan . Setelah dirasa mobilnya aman , ia pun berlari kecil ke sebuah cafe terkenal di kalangan remaja dan dewasa .

**Kriing**

" Selamat datang ! "

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya , lalu dilihatnya sesosok manusia bersurai _**bubble gum**_ tengah memunggunginya . Kelegaan muncul dalam hati kecil Sasuke , setelah merapikan penampilannya Sasuke melangkah tenang dengan berwajah datar layaknya seorang Uchiha .

" Lama menunggu ? "

Sang gadis terlonjak kaget , ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu sejak tadi . Senyum merekah di wajah ayunya . " Tidak , duduklah "

Sasuke menduduki kursi yang tepat berada dihadapan sang gadis . Setelah menyamankan tempat duduk , Sasuke membuka topik . " Jadi ? " tanya Sasuke tanpa basa – basi .

Sakura mengenggam erat kedua tangan pemuda yang berada dihadapannya , tatapannya berubah sendu yang tak bisa ditahan oleh Sasuke . " Aku mencintaimu Sasuke – _**kun**_ , kembalilah kepada ku.. " pinta gadis tersebut , ia menuntun tangan tersebut ke pipi kanannya yang sudah dibasahi oleh air mata . " _**Onegai**_ "

Hati Sasuke mencoles , jujur saja ia ingin mengatakan _**YA**_ dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura yang sempat putus tersebut . Namun , sesuatu menahannya , sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa bila ia menerima tawaran Sakura akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk .

" _**Uhuk.. a-a-aku ti-dak m-men-cintai akh.. mu.. J-jadi ja-ja-ngan k-k-khawatir.. "**_

Entah kenapa kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis bersurai gelap beberapa waktu yang lalu tergiang diotaknya .

Tidak , kenapa ia memikirkan gadis tersebut ? Dan , apa yang perlu ia khawatirkan ? Bukannya ia ingin sekali hubungannya dan Sakura berbaikan seperti sebelumnya ?

" Baiklah Sakura " ucap Sasuke , ia membalas genggaman tangan gadis tersebut .

.

.

Hinata melihat dirinya yang tengah membalas menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin . Disana , di sekitar lehernya yang putih terdapat noda biru keunguan . Salah satu tangan Hinata terulur untuk menyentuh memar tersebut , namun baru tersentuh sedikit saja sudah mengantarkan nyeri yang luar biasa sakit .

Hinata meringis pelan , ia pun berjalan menuju kotak obat yang berada di meja perhiasannya , mengambil obat salep oles dan kembali lagi ke cermin . Ia buka tutup obat salep tersebut , lalu mencolek isinya dengan jari telunjuk dan mengoleskannya di leher dengan perlahan dan hati – hati .

" _**Ukh**_.. " HInata meringis lagi kala jari telunjuknya menyentuh lembam .

**Tok tok tok**

" Hinata , _**daijoubu desu ka **_? "

Hinata tersentak kaget , buru – buru ia mengoleskan semua lebam tersebut dengan obat salep lalu menutup tutup obat tersebut . Dan alhasil , salep tersebut tak menutup seluruh luka Hinata .

Buru – buru pula Hinata memakai gaun tidur terusannya , lalu menggeraikan rambut indigo nya .

" Hinata ? "

" _**Ha'i**_.. t-tunggu sebentar.. " ucap Hinata gugup , ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya .

**Ceklek**

" I-iya _**A-aniki**_ ? " tanya Hinata seraya tersenyum , kikuk .

Neji menyerngitkan kedua alisnya , " _**Daijoubu desu ka**_ ? " tanya Neji lagi . Ia melirik Hinata dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi dan berhenti di leher jenjang Hinata .

" Hinata , apa ini ? " tanya Neji khawatir , ia menyingkap sedikit rambut Hinata .

" O-oh i-i-ini.. b-bukan a-apa-apa Neji-_**Aniki**_ " jawab Hinata gugup , keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya . Iris _**amethyst**_nya bergerak gelisah saat Neji menatapnya_** intens**_ . Bahkan , tatapan Neji bisa membuat bahu Hinata sedikit bergetar karenanya .

" Apa yang dia lakukan , Hinata ? " tanya Neji penuh penekanan , yang ditanya sudah kalang kabut mencari seribu alasan .

" I-itu.. _**a-ano**_.. ng.. " Hinata mulai panik , kedua telunjuknya sudah saling beradu , matanya bergerak gelisah , wajahnya pucat .

_**Benar – benar deh**_ , pikir Neji.

" Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya , aku akan tanya langsung ke _**pantat ayam**_ tersebut " ucap Neji pura – pura kesal , ia pun hendak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sekarang berubah menjadi ketakutan .

Takut dimarahi Sasuke , takut di cuekin Neji .

" T-t-t-tunggu _**Aniki**_ ! " seru Hinata , ia menarik lengan Neji .

" Apa ? " tanya Neji ketus .

Hinata menunduk dalam , ia berusaha menenangkan detak dan tangannya yang gemetar . Setelah memakan waktu yang lama dan Neji masih setia menanti , akhirnya Hinata mengangkat dagunya , melalui tatapannya ia menyuruh Neji untuk mengikutinya yang dibalas anggukan paham oleh Neji .

Dari kejauhan , Hanabi mengumpat geram kepada bungsu Uchiha tersebut . Dengan mengendap – ngendap ia mengikuti langkah kedua kakaknya tersebut .

.

.

_**Gaara – kun , hari ini langit tampak begitu indah . Bulan bersinar terang , jutaan bintang berkelap – kelip menghiasi langit , dan tak lupa angin malam musim semi pun berhembus pelan menarikan beberapa helai surai indigo ku .**_

Hinata menengadah menatap langit , kedua tangannya sibuk mengelus dan menompang tubuh kelinci kesayangannya . Surai _**indigo**_ nya bergerak pelan kala angin malam meniupnya nakal .

Neji hanya bisa terpana melihat adik kandungnya . Di bawah sinar rembulan , ia tampak seperti malaikat yang baru jatuh dari bumi . Rambutnya yang bergerak pelan , wajahnya yang sayu , sungguh Neji tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tiba – tiba bertalu cepat .

Apalagi sekarang , Hinata memakai kimono putih yang biasanya dipakai para Hyuuga untuk pergi ke alam mimpi . Dan , kimono yang dipakai Hinata adalah kimono tipis yang kedodoran dengan panjang kimono 3cm di bawah lutut .

_**Oh , tidak Neji ! Dia itu adik mu , kau pasti hanya terpesona dengan keanggunannya , ya pasti !**_ , batin Neji .

Setalah puas menatap langit , Hinata menunduk untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah menunggunya untuk memberinya penjelasan .

" _**Aniki**_.. "

Dan , panggilan Hinata tadi sukses membuat alam sadar Neji kembali .

" Masalah Uchiha – _**san**_ itu.. m-memang b-b-benar.. " aku Hinata . Ia menunduk , mengelus bulu – bulu lembut kelinci kesayangannya .

Neji hendak saja memaki bungsu Uchiha tersebut namun dipotong cepat oleh Hinata , " T-tapi , U-Uchiha – _**san**_.. t-tak semuanya s-salah.. "

Neji melebarkan matanya , " Apa maksudmu Hinata ? Jelas-jelas— "

" Apa _**Aniki**_ p-pernah berpikir u-untuk di.. j-jodohkan ? " potong Hinata .

Neji terdiam , pertanyaan Hinata tadi diluar perkiraan Neji . Ia tak pernah berpikir akan dijodohkan , toh Hiashi sendiri tahu bahwa ia ingin melanjutkan studinya terlebih dahulu lalu menggantikan ayahnya menjadi pengurus saham _**Hyuuga**_ . Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan dijodohkan dengan wanita lain .

Tapi , apa benar ayahnya selama ini tak pernah memikirkan jodohnya nanti suatu saat ?

" Tidak , aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu " guman Neji lirih yang masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata .

_**Sudah kuduga**_ , pikir Hinata . Ia menghela napas panjang , entah kenapa masalah ini menjadi sedikit rumit dari yang ia pikirkan .

" S-seandainya _**Aniki **_s-sudah memiliki k-kekasih— " Hinata ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya , tapi ini sudah di tengah jalan dan Hinata tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini .

"— dan.. d-dijodohkan dengan wanita l-lain . A-apa yang akan _**A-aniki**_ lakukan ? "

Neji termenung , ia menatap Hinata yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan . Keadaan menjadi hening , bahkan Hanabi yang mengintip dari balik pohon pun bisa mendengar deru nafasnya yang teratur .

Angin berhembus lagi , menggerakkan pelan pohon bamboo dan menimbulkan suara daun yang bergesekan . Pohon yang rimbun daun pun tak kalah berisiknya saat helaian daun saling menggesekkan satu sama lain akibat angin malam yang konon katanya bisa membuat fisik kita lemah dan gampang terhinggap virus yang menyebabkan kita masuk angin .

Namun , Hinata justru menyukainya . Ia suka angin malam , ia suka suara – suara gesekan daun saat angin malam meniupi mereka . Biarpun tubuh Hinata lemah dengan dinginnya angin malam , tapi Hinata tak perduli . Justru ia senang bila sakit , dengan begitu semua penghuni _**Hyuuga**_ akan memperhatikannya bila ia sakit .

Alasan yang konyol bukan ?

Itulah Hinata , darah _**Hyuuga**_ yang mengalir pada dirinya membuat ia menjadi kepala batu yang tak memperdulikan dampak _**negative**_ yang akan merugikan dirinya sendiri pada akhirnya .

" Mungkin , aku akan marah pada _**Tou – san**_ karena telah mengambil keputusan sepihak dan akan membenci wanita yang akan menjadi istriku kelak " jawab Neji ragu pada akhirnya , oh ayolah Neji setelah hening yang cukup lama kau cuman bisa menjawab dengan kalimat seperti itu ? _**Mana Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal jenius ?**_

" Nah , seperti itulah perasaan Uchiha – _**san**_.. " Hinata tersenyum manis terhadap kakak kandungnya tersebut , kelinci yang sedari tadi berada dalam gendongannya sudah duluan pergi kealam mimpi .

" Tapi , setidaknya tak perlu berniat membunuh juga kan ? " tanya Neji tak terima , tentu saja tak terima . Siapa sih yang akan terima bila melihat adik kesayanganmu hampir dibunuh dengan calon suami nya sendiri ? Kecuali bagi dia yang tak beperasaan dan menaruh dendam terhadap adiknya sendiri .

Hinata menggeleng lemah , " _**A-aniki**_ , U-uchiha – _**san**_ begitu k-karena dia sedang t-terbawa emosi " ucap Hinata , ia melangkah pelan menuju gubuk mungil yang tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Hanabi .

Hanabi yang menyadarinya sudah harap – harap cemas agar tak ketahuan oleh Neji sama Hinata .

" D-dijodohkan s-secara sepihak , b-berpisah d-dengan kekasih s-secara t-tak baik , m-menikah dalam jangka dekat , a-a-apa _**A-aniki**_ y-yakin tak akan melakukan apa y-yang dilakukan U-uchiha – _**san**_ ? " tanya Hinata . Setelah sampai didepan gubuk mungil tersebut , Hinata berjongkok , dengan hati – hati menaruh kelinci kesayangannya kedalam gubuk tersebut , menyelimutinya dan mengusap lembut kepala kelinci tersebut sebelum menutup pintu gubuk _**hangat**_ tersebut .

Neji diam seribu bahasa , dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Hinata tersebut . Ia yang juga lelaki mengerti keadaan Sasuke , jika ia menjadi Sasuke pasti ia tak jauh dari sikap Sasuke yang melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap calon istrinya berharap wanita tersebut tak akan betah dengannya dan akan membatalkan perjodohan – bila belum terikat tali pernikahan – tersebut .

" M-maka dari itu.. A-aku tak bisa m-marah t-terhadap Uchiha – _**san**_.. K-karena aku mengalaminya j-juga " Hinata berdiri , lalu berbalik dan sekali lagi memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Neji .

" S-sebaiknya k-kita kedalam _**Aniki**_.. " usul Hinata saat bulu kuduk nya sedikit berdiri kala angin malam bertiup kencang .

Dan , usul Hinata tersebut dijawab anggukan oleh Neji .

Hinata dan Neji pun masuk , meninggalkan Hanabi yang tengah menatap langit datar .

" Gaara – _**nii**_ , segeralah pulang "

.

.

Tak ada kata , yang ada saling bertaut kan tangan .

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang berada di mobil BMW putih Sasuke yang sekarang tengah melaju menuju apartement Sakura .

Bisa terpancar , suasana bahagia dan _**romantic**_ yang mendominasi keadaan tersebut . Walaupun tak ada yang buka suara , namun mereka berdua merasa nyaman dalam keheningan tersebut . Salah satu tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang juga dibalas oleh Sakura dan yang satu lagi berteger nyaman di kemudi setir .

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit , akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura sampai didepan apartement sederhana Sakura .

" Terima kasih tumpangannya , Sasuke – _**kun**_ " ucap Sakura saat mobil mewah tersebut berhenti tepat di depan pagar apartement Sakura .

" Hn , _**Oyasumi**_ " Sasuke mengecup singkat jidat Sakura , dan Sakura menikmatinya .

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan , Sakura pun turun , sebelumnya ia tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan .

" _**Jaa**_ , Sasuke –_** kun**_ " pamit Sakura didepan pintu mobil Sasuke .

" Hn "

Sasuke pun menjalankan mobilnya diikuti dengan tertutupnya kaca mobil penumpang yang Sakura duduki tadi . Sakura tetap setia menunggu mobil Sasuke berjalan menjauh sebelum benar – benar menghilang di tikungan jalan .

Iris Sakura yang tadi memancarkan kebahagiaan seketika berubah sendu .

" Sasuke – _**kun , suki da you**_ " guman Sakura lirih .

.

.

Hinata memeluk erat boneka kelinci kesayangannya , yukata putih yang ia gunakan saat ini terlapisi oleh _**sweater **_tebal yang dapat menghangatkan dirinya dari angin malam .

Setelah percakapan dengan Neji tadi , entah kenapa Hinata tak bisa tidur . Pikirannya tak tenang , perasaanya tak enak , bahkan ia sudah meminum obat tidur , namun bukannya tertidur lelap ia malah terjaga dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari .

Ia juga pernah mengalami perasaan ini , perasaan dimana ia rindu seseorang . Seseorang yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya dan pergi kesisi tempat yang berkuasa . Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman , seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya , seseorang yang akan selalu ada untuknya .

Saat bersama Sasuke tadi , ia teringat akan dirinya . Pertemuan mereka pun berawal dari perkenalan sesama rekan bisnis . Namun , mereka tak dijodohkan , tentu saja karena saat itu umur mereka masih berumur 13 tahun . Dan itu berarti , mereka berdua baru saja menduduki bangku _**Junior**_ .

" _**Hinata – chan , perkenalkan . Ini anak bungsu Sabaku , Sabaku no Gaara "**_

_**Hinata terpaku melihat seorang anak laki – laki berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya . Sama dengan anak laki – laki yang berada di depannya tersebut , menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu lama bertatapan membuat pipi keduanya di hiasi dengan garis merah tipis .**_

_**Anak laki – laki tersebut mengulurkan tangannya , Hinata yang tadi menunduk menyadari laki – laki tersebut mengulurkan tangan kepadanya , lantas ia pun mendongak .**_

" _**Sabaku no Gaara desu " ucap anak laki – laki tersebut , ia tersenyum tipis .**_

_**Hinata yang mulai paham dengan maksud anak laki – laki dihadapannya pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut . " Hyuuga Hinata desu " balas Hinata seraya tersenyum lebar , kedua matanya melengkung karena senyum Hinata yang terlalu lebar .**_

_**Dan , Gaara – nama anak laki – laki tersebut- sekali lagi terpana melihat senyum indah Hinata kecil .**_

Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangannya pertama kali bertemu dengan Gaara , kekasihnya tercinta yang telah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya .

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap boneka kelinci yang ada di dekapannya , memori lain tentang Gaara kembali terputar dalam benaknya .

_**Waktu itu bulan desember , dan itu berarti ulang tahun Hinata tinggal dihitung jari .**_

_**Hinata sangat bersemangat menunggu hari ulang tahunnya , lantaran keluarga Gaara , kekasihnya akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata . Mengingat mereka jarang bertemu karena Hiashi orang yang keras terhadap Hinata , mereka berdua memang direstui berhubungan namun bukan berarti Hinata akan bebas dari kewajibannya akan Heiress Hyuuga .**_

_**Setiap hari Hinata akan di didik dan di beri masukan ilmu pengetahuan yang luas oleh orang utusan Hiashi . Hinata dan Gaara hanya dapat bertemu sebulan dua kali . Berat memang , namun karena cinta mereka yang tulus Gaara dan Hinata dapat menjalaninya bersama walau Hinata kadang sering mengeluh karena waktu mereka dapat bersama hanya sebentar .**_

_**Hinata saat ini tengah memilih beberapa kimono yang cocok untuknya saat pesta ulang tahun dirinya nanti . Hinata terlalu serius memilih kimononya sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk kekamarnya dan memberikannya pelukan nang hangat dari belakang .**_

_**Hinata tersentak kaget , ia pun menoleh kebelakang , matanya melebar saat merasakan benda lunak yang kini tengah mnempelkan diri terhadap bibir mungilnya .**_

" _**G-gaara – kun ? " tanya Hinata kaget saat keduanya mengakhiri ciuman tersebut karena kehabisan nafas .**_

" _**Aku kangen Hime " ucap Gaara manja , ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Hinata . Merasa kurang puas hanya berpelukan , Gaara pun mengangkat Hinata dan menaruh Hinata pelan di kasur tidur Hinata .**_

" _**A-apa yang kau l-lakukan Gaara – kun ? " tanya Hinata gugup , wajahnya sudah merah total kini .**_

_**Gaara tak menjawab , melainkan ia menyeringai . Ia merebahkan diri diatas Hinata dan mendekap Hinata erat , lalu ia pun tiduran diatas Hinata .**_

" _**U-uh.. b-berat.. "**_

" _**Apa kau tidak kangen terhadap ku Hinata – chan ? " tanya Gaara menggoda , ia memainkan beberapa helai rambut Hinata .**_

_**Wajah Hinata memerah lagi , dengan jarak sedekat ini ia tak yakin bahwa Gaara tak dapat merasakan jantungnya yang tengah konser rock metal . Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu membalas pelukan Gaara .**_

_**Gaara menyeringai , ia pun mengecup singkat pipi Hinata sebelum mengambil sesuatu yang tak jauh dari kasur Hinata . Setelah mendapatkan barang tersebut , ia menyodorkan barang yang terlapisi bungkus kado bermotif kelinci tersebut kepada Hinata .**_

" _**A-apa ini Gaara-kun ? " tanya Hinata , ia menatap Gaara bingung namun Gaara tak menjawab apa – apa . Karena penasaran Hinata pun membuka bungkus kado tersebut dengan hati – hati lalu terkejut saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut . Ia pun menatap Gaara tak percaya .**_

" _**Kenapa ? tak suka ? " tanya Gaara kecewa .**_

_**Hinata menggeleng kuat , ia pun tersenyum lebar kearah Gaara kemudian ia memeluk Gaara erat . Sangking kuatnya Gaara sampai terjungkal kebelakang .**_

" _**Arigatou Gaara – kun ! " ucap Hinata senang lalu mengecup pipi Gaara singkat .**_

Hinata menatap boneka kelinci pemberian Gaara tersebut .

" Gaara – _**kun**_ , aku kangen " guman Hinata , ia mencium lembut kening kelinci tersebut . Tak , sadar air mata mulai bercucuran dan membasahi pipi bulat Hinata . " Apa yang harus kulakukan Gaara – _**kun**_ ? Kenapa kamu pergi Gaara – _**kun**_ ? " guman Hinata lirih . Ia kembali memeluk boneka kelinci tersebut erat seraya menunduk , air mata mulai membasahi bagian atas boneka kelici tersebut .

Tak jauh dari Hinata berdiri , terdapat suleit seorang pemuda yang tengah menduduki sebuah pohon Sakura . Pohon tersebut nampak besar , kokoh , dan dirimbungin bunga Sakura .

Suleit pemuda tersebut memetik salah satu bunga Sakura di pohon tersebut sebelum menciumnya dalam . Lalu melepaskannya , membiarkan bunga tersebut terbang tertiup angin dan mendarat tepat di atas tangan Hinata .

Hinata yang merasa sentuhan ringan di punggung tangan kirinya lantas mengambil bunga tersebut .

" _**Bila terdapat bunga Sakura yang mendarat di punggung tangan mu , itu berarti ' sabar dan semangat , aku akan selalu berada disini , di hatimu ' "**_

Hinata tersenyum mengingat hal tersebut , ia menatap kebawah , tepat di mana banyak pohon Sakura yang bergerak pelan karena di tiup angin .

" _**Arigatou**_ , Gaara – _**kun**_.. " ucap Hinata . Setelah itu ia masuk kembali kekamarnya saat dirasanya kantuk mulai menyerang . Ia tutup pintu geser yang menyambung kearah balkom luar , dan menguncinya lalu menarik tirai lavendernya .

Hinata menaruh boneka kelinci tersebut di meja bundar mungil miliknya , lalu merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya . Ia ubah posisinya menghadap kesamping , tepat kearah boneka yang ia letakkan di meja bundar tadi .

Sebelum tertidur , Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya . " _**Oyasumi , Minna**_ " gumannya sebelum benar – benar terlelap .

Di luar sana , seorang pemuda yang memetik bunga Sakura tersebut menatap pintu kamar Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis . Angin berhembus makin kencang , menutupi akses pandang kita untuk melihat pemuda tersebut . Saat kita membuka kedua mata kita , kita akan melihat bahwa pemuda tersebut telah menghilang .

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: Halo minna~ ehe, ini cerita Louise yang ke-2 . Gomen ,yang Lucifer masih dalam proses . Mungkin updatenya sedikit memakan waktu yang lama. * ditabok*

O-oke.. selamat membaca dan gomen kalo cerita ini pasaran,payah,menyebalkan,dsb. Saya menerima Flame dan Riview * Smile*


	2. Chapter 2 See My Shadow Eyes

I'm Hinata , Your Wife and Your Haters

Pairing : HinataxSasuke , NarutoxSakura , SasukexSakura .

Summary : Kami menikah karena dijodohkan , kami tinggal se-atap karena paksaan kedua orang tua . Hari – hari ku hanya di anggap angin oleh dirinya . Bahkan , ia tak segan – segan membawa kekasihnya kerumah kami dan membiarkan aku –istri sahnya- melihatnya .

Kapan penantian ku akan berakhir ? kapan aku akan terus dianggap bayangan oleh nya ?

Naruto bukan punya saya , tapi cerita ini punya saya .

By : Louise Yuiki

Warning : ada typo , ceritanya pasaran dan mungkin tak mempunyai feel , masih pemula jadi mungkin kurang menarik, dan mungkin serasa liat sinetron .

Chapters 2 : See My Shadow Eyes

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas, terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah bergelayut manja pada sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong yang bernama _**Guling**_. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut gaya _**emo**_ dan berwarna _**raven**_.

Sasuke, nama pemuda tersebut menggerang pelan kala seorang pelayan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Dengan enggan ia paksakan kedua kelopak matanya untuk terbuka, ia mengumpat kesal kala yang membuka tirai tersebut bukan seorang pelayan pribadinya melainkan saudara kandungnya, Itachi.

" Pagi , _**baka otouto**_ " sapa Itachi ramah, kedua tangannya ia lipatkan didepan dadanya.

" _**Ugh**_ , mau apa kau _**baka aniki**_? " tanya Sasuke serak, ia menyampingkan tubuhnya, memunggui Itachi yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

" Begitukah kau menyambut _**aniki**_ mu yang jauh – jauh datang kesini hanya ingin menjenguk adik kesayangan ku? " tanya Itachi dingin, ia menduduki diri di pinggiran kasur Sasuke.

" Langsung ke intinya saja , _**baka**_ " jawab Sasuke malas, ia menarik selimutnya keatas berusaha menutupi seluruh badannya dari sinar mentari pagi.

" Kenapa kau membat _**Kaa-san**_ mu menangis eh? Mau jadi anak durhaka? " tanya Itachi meremehkan, ia menyeringai.

" Tidak , _**Kaa-san**_ saja yang terlalu berlebihan " ucap Sasuke asal.

Sudut siku – siku mulai tertampang di pelipis Itachi, ia tersenyum remeh, " Asal kau tahu saja Sasuk , aku setuju dengan perjodohanmu dengan Hinata " ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya , " Kau kenal Hinata ? " tanya Sasuke dan Itachi mulai mengeluarkan _**handphon**_e canggihnya kala merasa getaran kecil dari _**handphone**_nya.

" Dia itu _**rival**_ ku saat lomba 5 tahun yang lalu " jawab Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke membulatkan matanya " Jangan katakan bahwa Hinata itu orang pertama yang dapat mengalahkanmu saat kejuaran _**music**_ itu " tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

" Kau tahu, Hinata itu rival pertama— " Itachi memutar-mutar _**handphone**_ pintarnya "—dan cinta pertama ku "

Sasuke tertawa remeh dan tawa Sasuke itu mirip juragan pasar yang tengah menerima hasil dari bawahan.

" Kau tahu Sasuke, tawamu seperti _**mak lampir**_ " aku Itachi, dan sukses mendapatkan _**deathglare**_ gratis dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia pun kembali tidur dan menarik selimut. " Lalu, bila Hinata itu cinta pertamamu— " Sasuke berbalik, menampilkan senyum remehnya kepada Itachi. "—kenapa kau mau kawin dengan Ino-_**neesan**_"

" Karena aku tau Hinata akan dijodohkan denganmu, Sasuke " Itcahi menjitak kepala Sasuke keras. "Dan, aku ingin membahagiakan _**Kaa-san**_ dengan menerima lamaran ini " Itachi tersenyum geli kala Sasuke merengut sambil menyumpah sarampah Itachi, persis seperti gadis. " Tidak seperti kau yang mulai durhaka hanya karena gadis _**bubble gum**_ " lanjut Itachi.

" Tau apa kau dengan Sakura? " Sasuke menatap sinis Itachi yang saat ini tengah berjalan meneju jendela dan duduk disitu. " Jika kau berada di posisi ku, kau pasti akan mengerti "

Itachi melirik Sasuke sekilas, sebelum kembali memandang keluar jendela. " Aku juga sama denganmu, hanya saja aku tak seperti kau _**childish**_ " Itachi tersenyum geli, " Sangat,sangat,_** childish**_ tak pernah berubah "

" Sudahlah, bila kau kesini hanya untuk mengejekku sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang " Sasuke menyingkap selimutnya kasar, lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

" Oke-oke, adikku yang cantik. Kakak keluar " ucap Itachi seraya bertampang _**innocent**_, hampir saja Sasuke akan melempari Itachi botol _parfume _mahalnya, namun Itachi sudah duluan melenggang keluar kamar.

" _**Huh**_.. dasar _**baka aniki**_ "

.

.

Hinata menyerngit bingung kala adiknya – Hanabi – menghadangnya didepan pintu seraya berkacak pinggang.

" _**A-ano**_.._** Hanabi-chan, Nee-chan**_.. mau lewat "

Hanabi menggeleng, " Tidak sebelum _**Nee-chan**_ menceritakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi "

Hinata semakin menyerngit bingung, oh sungguh orang yang baru bangun tidur pasti akan seperti orang linglung yang tak ingat apa-apa. "_**Ng**_.. a-apa masalah masakanmu lagi _**imouto**_? "

"_**Dewanai**_ !" ucap Hanabi kesal.

" _**So**_? "

" _**Tell me Nee-chan**_, tentang kejadian dikediaman, _**Uchiha last night **_"

Hinata hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya, mencerna apa yang baru saja Hanabi lontarkan. Setelah mengerti, Hinata pun menyandar pada pintu kamarnya.

" _**Nee-chan**_ yakin semalam kau mendengarkannya dengan jelas Hanabi "

Punggung Hanabi menegang, "A-a-apa.. _**Nee-chan**_ ? " tanya Hanabi gugup.

" Apakau ingin diperjelas lagi tentang semalam? " Hinata memainkan ujung rambutnya, melilitkan rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk, membuat ujung rambut Hinata terlihat seperti bergelombang dan melingkar.

Hanabi memainkan kedua telunjuknya, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia ketahuan menguping semalam. Hanabi melirik kakaknya melalui bulu matanya yang tebal, " Y-ya, aku.. penasaran.. "

Hinata menegakkan kembali badannya, ia mengerang pelan saat menarik kedua tangannya keatas, bermaksud untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku. " Bisakah kita sarapan dahulu? Aku lapar Hanabi-_**chan~**_ " Hinata menguap lebar, lalu menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia berjalan keruang makan diikuti Hanabi dibelakang.

" Kau masak apa hari ini? " tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

" Bukankah hari ini jadwal _**Aniki**_ yang memasak sarapan? " tanya Hanabi balik.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti dengan Hanabi. " _**Hontou**_? Apa kau yakin membiarkan _**Aniki**_ memasak? "

" Memangnya kenapa _**Nee-chan**_? " Hanabi mengangkat satu alisnya, ia tak mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud.

" Ya Tuhan.. apakau lupa bahwa _**Aniki**_ tak bisa masak? Kau ingat? Bulan lalu dapur _**Hyuuga**_ meledak hanya karena _**Aniki**_ memanggang ayam tanpa membuka bungkusnya? "

Hanabi menepuk keningnya keras, " Astaga! Aku lupa! " seru Hanabi, langsung saja Hanabi berlari menuju dapur yang diikuti Hinata dengan larian kecil.

" _**Aniki**_ ! "

**BUM !**

Seketika, kediaman _**Hyuuga**_ mendapatkan gempa mendadak. Sontak, hal ini membuat para penghuni _**Hyuuga**_ diserang panik luar biasa. Bahkan Hiashi yang tengah minum teh pun menggerutu kesal saat cairan coklat itu mengenai kemeja kantornya.

Kepulan asap hitam keluar dari pintu dapur, Hanabi dan Hinata yang berada di depan pintu dapurpun terbatuk-batuk.

" _**A-aniki**_.. uhuk.. " panggil Hinata, tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda dengan bagian depannya terpenuhi asap dan abu hitam, rambutnya yang coklat berdiri, menyebabkan ia seperti eksperimen yang tak pernah merawat rambutnya sampai kribo.

Hinata dan Hanabi syok ditempat.

" _**Don't laugh in front of me, girls**_ " ucap pemuda itu ketus.

Hinata membekap mulutnya dan Hanabi memukul dinding dengan badan yang sudah bergetar hebat.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Hyuuga Hiashi datang dengan tampang singa jantan yang makanannya baru saja dicuri.

" BWAHAHAHAHA "

Hanabi tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti Hinata yang juga tertawa kecil – tawa kecil sudah dianggap terbahak dengan Hinata –

Langsung saja, para pelayan yang tadi panik karena ada gempa mendadak menjadi takut mendengar tawa kedua nona mudanya.

Neji memutar kedua matanya bosan, ia menyandar di pintu yang sudah menghitam karena ledakan yang ia buat. Saat ia menoleh kesamping kiri, ia harus meneguk ludah paksa.

" H-Hanabi.. Hinata.. " panggil Neji dengan suara mencicit, ia berusaha memanggil kedua adiknya walau nihil karena tawa Hanabi yang begitu melenking.

" Hyuuga Hanabi,Hyuuga Hinata,Hyuuga Neji, Sekarang juga pergi keruangkerja ku SEKARANG ! "

Hanabi dan Hinata merinding ditempat saat Hiashi memanggil mereka dengan suara garang. Sedangkan Neji? Entahlah, ia harus lega karena tak diketawai lagi atau sedih karena kesialan belum berakhir untuknya.

.

.

Sasuke mengakatakan pada pelayan bahwa hari ini ia memutuskan untuk berenang, mengingat cuaca sedang bagus.

Sekarang, ia tengah pemanasan sebelum berenang. Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana yang pendeknya hanya sebatas lutut, menampilak badannya yang kekar dan kakinya yang kekar. Badannya yang tak berotot tapi tak berlebihan, perutnya yang _**sixpack**_, dan wajahnya yang tampan membuat para pelayan tak menyia-nyiakan untuk tidak mengintip tuan mudanya yang tengah memamerkan tubuhnya yang.. _**hot**_.

" Kyaa.. Sasuke-_**sama**_~"

" Ah.. aku tak rugi kerja sebagai pelayan disini "

" _**Hot**_~ Uchiha memang keren ya.. "

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, inilah yang ia suka, mendapatkan perhatian yang berlebih dari wanita. Bahkan, karena ke-sempurnaannya inilah ia bisa mendapatkan primadona sekolah saat ia masih menduduki bangku mahasiswa semester pertama.

_**Aku yakin, pasti si Hyuuga itu akan lumer dengan ketampanan ku**_ , Sasuke menyeringai, iapun menceburkan diri kedalam kolam renang. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke keluar dengan air yang mencuat ketas, menambah kesan keren pada dirinya.

" _**KYAAA**_ SASUKE-_**SAMA**_~! "

" Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!? Kembali bekerja! "

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, saat pengasuh pribadinya – nenek Chiyo – mengusir mereka dengan garang. Membuat wajah-wajah para pelayan menekuk seketika.

"Ya tuhan.. benar – benar deh.. " keluh nenek Chiyo, setelah itu ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah kepinggir seraya meminum _**Margarita**_.

" Ada apa Chiyo? " tanya Sasuke seraya menambah jeruk nipis keminumannya.

" Tuan muda, anda mendapatkan tamu hari ini " ucap nenek Chiyo sedikit membungkukkan badan, Sasuke yang mendengarkannya sedikit menyerngit. " Siapa? "

" Haruno Sakura "

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, " Suruh dia masuk " suruh Sasuke, kali ini ia menegak habis minuman ber-alkohol tinggi tersebut.

Nenek Chiyo pun mengangguk mengerti dan pergi kedepan untuk menemui Sakura.

Setelah dirasanya habis, Sasuke menyerahkan gelas itu terhadap pelayan setianya – Suigetsu – yang langsung ditanggap oleh Suigetsu.

" Suigetsu, aku mau sarapan disini nanti bersama Sakura. Dan, jangan lupa dua gelas _**White Russian**_ "

Suigetsu hanya mengangguk paham, lalu pergi meninggalkan kolam renang. Disaat bersamaan, nenek Chiyo datang dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

" Saya permisi dulu nona "

" Oh, ya. Terima kasih nek "

Sakura pun menyingkir sedikit, untuk memberi akses jalan untuk nenek Chiyo. Dirasa nenek Chiyo sudah pergi meninggalkannya, Sakura pun berbalik dan langsung disungguhi pemandangan yang..

" _**Wow**_.. Sasuke, apa kau habis meminum _**Alcohol**_? " tanya Sakura seraya menduduki sebuah kursi pantai.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia kembali berenang menyebrang lalu balik lagi ketempat semula dan mendekati Sakura yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. " Ada apa? " tanya Sasuke seraya duduk di pinggir kolam renang.

" Apa kau sibuk hari ini, Sasuke-_**kun**_? "

Sasuke menerima handuk yang disodorkan oleh Sakura, sambil mengusap kepalanya ia berpikir sejenak. " Kurasa ada, _**oh**_.. menemani _**Kaa-san**_ pergi ke butik "

Sakura menyerngit bingung, " Ngapain? " tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, ia memakai jubah mandinya. " Pergi mencari baju pengantin "

_**Deg**_

Sakura mengepal kedua tangannya erat, " Apa kau akan bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata? "

" Jangan mengingatkanku kepada gadis bodoh tersebut " Sasuke duduk mendekati Sakura, diambilnya tangan kanan Sakura lalu mengecup punggung tangannya lembut membuat Sakura memekik pelan.

" Jangan khawatir, aku tak mencintainya " aku Sasuke, ia menyeringai kala pipi Sakura merona.

"A-apa orangtuamu ada Sasuke-_**kun**_ ? " tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya kala Suigetsu mendatanginya dan memberitahukan bahwa sarapan telah siap. " Tidak, mereka sekarang sedang pergi ketoko bunga "

Sasuke pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, " _**Shall we breakfast, honey**_? "

Sakura merona saat Sasuke memanggilnya '_**honey**_' , Sakura pun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. " _**Sure**_ "

.

.

Hinata saat ini tengah menuju _**restorant**_ cepat saji yang terkenal buka 24 jam. Saat ini, Hinata tengah memakai _**tanktop**_ putih dengan _**blazer**_ hitam yang bagian dadanya terbuka, menampilkan pakaian _**tanktop**_ putih Hinata. Untuk bawahan, Hinata mengenakan celana _**jeans**_ hitam 3cm dibawah lutut dan _**highheels**_ tali senada dengan _**blazer**_ hitamnya.

Rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat kuda, menyisakan beberapa rambut disamping kanan dan kirinya demi membentuk wajahnya agar sedikit terlihat agak lonjong. Dan kacamata hitam yang berteger manis dihidung mancungnya.

Kalian saat ini pasti bertanya, dengan apa dan siapa Hinata pergi? Jawabannya, ia pergi sendiri dan mengenakan mobil _**sport**_ pribadinya. _**Koenigsegg Agera,**_ keluaran dari _**Swedia Koenigsegg**_ .

Jangan salah bila kalian menganggap Hinata adalah tipikal wanita gaptek yang tak tahu dengan dunia luar. Justru karena Hiashi lah yang menginginkan ketiga anaknnya mandiri, maka masing-masing dari mereka dibelikan mobil sesuai keinginan disaat umur mereka menginjak ke 17.

Mobil putihnya begitu menarik perhatian, tentu saja. Karena mobil yang dibawa Hinata adalah salah satu mobil termahal didunia. Dan Hinata, sangat merawat dan menyayangi mobil pribadinya tersebut.

Bisa kebayangkan gak, harta keluarga _**Hyuuga**_ itu berapa?

Hinata menyalakan liting kekiri saat _**restorant Eropa**_ yang ia tuju sudah ada di depan mata. Saat memasuki gerbang _**restorant**_ tersebut, Hinata disambut hangat dengan para penjaga yang pagi-pagi begini sudah siap mengenakan baju polisi dengan rapi.

Setelah menemukan tempat parker yang pas, Hinata keluar dari mobil tersebut. Karena cuaca sedang bagus, dan sedikit ber-angin, rambut Hinata sedikit tertiup angin, menambahkan kesan yang ' wah… ' bagi Hyuuga Hinata yang saat ini keluar dari mobil bagai bak seorang model.

Hinata menekan tombol _**lock**_ , setelah mendengar bunyi piip, Hinata pergi ke dalam _**restaurant**_ dengan anggunnya. Pinggungnya yang sedikit lebar melenggok kekanan dan kekiri, rambut _**indigo**_-nya yang bergerak pelan mengikuti langkahnya yang anggun, dan jangan lupakan aset Hinata yang diatas rata-rata tak jarang membuat kaum adam yang haus wanita menatap Hinata dengan tatapan nakal dan tanpa berkedip.

Hinata disambut dengan ramah oleh beberapa pelayan yang berkerja di rumah makan _**Eropa**_ tersebut. Saat memberitahu bahwa tidak makan disini, sang pelayan langsung mengantarkan Hinata ketempat duduk khusus untuk pejabat atau tamu penting lainnya.

Tentu saja Hinata dikasih tempat duduk tunggu yang khusus saat mengetahui ada marga _**Hyuuga**_ dibelakang nama Hinata, sang pelayan langsung memberi senyum sejuta _**wolt**_ .

Setelah memesan makanan, Hinata ditinggal sendiri dengan ruangan asing yang jarang Hinata kunjungi. Jujur saja, ia terlalu malas untuk pergi kesini jika saja ia tak mendapatkan hukuman dari Hiashi untuk membeli makakanan diluar. Kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa mempunyai banyak pelayan tapi malah pergi makanan diluar?

Jawabannya cuman satu, dapur rusak para pelayan tak bisa memasak.

Salahkan Hyuuga Neji yang memiliki keahlian serba bisa kecuali satu, Pekerjaan rumah tangga.

_**Aku harap Aniki diberi hukuman yang lebih buruk dariku**_.

Hinata menyilangkan kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya ia lipatkan didepan dada. Para lelaki yang tengah sarapan di _**restaurant**_ tersebut tak bisa untuk tak melihat.

" Hai manis.. "

_**Oh tidak.. kenapa ditempat seperti ini masih saja ada hidung belang ?**_

Hinata mendongak, lalu membuka kaca mata hitamnya. " Na-Naruto – _**kun**_.. " guman Hinata kaget.

Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata. " Boleh aku duduk disini? " tanyanya.

" O-oh.. s-silahkan.. "

Naruto duduk di bangku kosong depan Hinata, setelah menyampirkan jas hitamnya di sandaran kursi, Naruto menatap Hinata menggoda. " Mana Hinata ku yang kalem? "

Hinata meronakan kedua pipinya, " A-aku disuruh adikku u-untuk berpakaian s-seperti ini.. "

" Oh, Hanabi? Dia memang sayang sama kamu ya " ucap Naruto seraya nyengir, ia menjentikkan jarinya saat ada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat disampingnya. " Tolong _**red wine**_ dan.. " Naruto melirik Hinata.

" T-tidak, a-aku cuman s-sebentar.. " tolak Hinata halus.

" Baiklah, dan _**beefsteak **_satu dan satu set _**mayonnaise**_ "

Sang pelayan pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

" _**So**_.. kudengar kau dijodohkan dengan _**Uchiha**_, apa itu benar? " tanya Naruto seraya bertompang dagu, namun tatapannya tetap melirik Hinata.

" Um.. y-ya.. maksudku.. ya i-itu benar.. " Hinata menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan kedua jarinya. " K-kau tahu d-dari mana, Na-Naruto – _**kun**_ ? " tanya Hinata balik.

" Yah.. kau tahu si _**teme**_ itu sahabatku waktu kuliah.. "

Hinata membulatkan matanya, " B-benarkah ? b-berarti dia tahu Gaara-_**kun**_ ? "

Naruto tersenyum mengingat seseorang yang di panggil Hinata ' _**Gaara**_ ' tadi. " Ya, kami bertiga terkenal saat kuliah " ucap Naruto, jari telunjuknya membentuk sesuatu diatas meja, lingkaran.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya. " Tapi.. " Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya. " Kami dikuliah terdengar.. _**naughty**_ "

" N-nakal? " ulang Hinata.

" Ya, mengesumsi obat-obattan, minum-minumman keras, dan.. _**free sex**_ "

Hinata hampir saja kena serangan jantug mendadak. Apa itu? _**free sex**_? Jangan katakan kalau Gaara..

" Tapi tenang saja, Gaara setia kok. " ucap Naruto menenangkan saat mengetahui wajah Hinata langsung memucat. " Yah.. dia melakukan semua yang kukatakan kecuali kata terakhir tadi, jadi dia masih dibilang perjaka.. "

Hinata menghebuskan nafas lega, ternyata Gaara memang benar-benar serius dan setia dengannya. Ah, seandainya kau masih hidup Gaara.

" Kau tahu Hinata, bila ia masih hidup pasti dia tak akan suka dengan penampilan _**sexy**_ mu itu " Naruto menyeringai mengucapkannya, membuat wajah tampannya semakin tampan. Dan Hinata, mau tak mau merona melihatnya. " Dia pasti akan memukulku bila mendekatimu dan menggodamu seperti ini "

" J-jangan me-menggodaku Naruto – _**kun**_ "

Sang pelayan yang tadi dipanggil Naruto pun datang dengan membawa troli dorong. " Maaf menggangu, tuan dan nona " pelayan tersebut sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Setelah menerima kata " tak apa-apa " dari Hinata, pelayan tersebut menyajikan makanan dan minuman alcohol yang dipesan Naruto lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar untuk Hinata.

" Hyuuga – _**sama**_, maaf membuat anda menunggu. Ini pesanan anda dan silahkan bayar di _**counter**_ depan dekat pintu utama, saya permisi "

Hinata pun berdiri, dan mengangkat kotak yang didalamnya sudah berisi makanan untuk sarapan dirumah nanti. " N-Naruto – _**kun**_ , aku duluan.. _**Jaa**_ " pamit Hinata seraya membukkan badan.

" _**Ehm**_, _**Jaa**_ Hinata – _**chan**_ " balas Naruto dengan cengiran, setelah itu Hinata pun pergi.

" Kau tahu Gaara? Wanitamu semakin cantik " guman Naruto saat masih menatap Hinata yang tengah membayar dan melambaikan tangan saat Hinata melambai kearahnya. " Cepatlah pulang.. "

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman _**Hyuuga**_, Hinata disambut dengan _**hangat**_ oleh Hanabi.

Catat : dengan-hangat-oleh-Hanabi

" _**Nee-chan**_! Kenapa lama sekali!? Aku jadi bolos kuliah! " sembur Hanabi tak tanggung-tanggung, Hinata hanya bisa tertawa miris. "_** Gomen, gomen**_.. tadi _**Nee-chan**_ ketemu dengan teman lama "

Hanabi yang tadinya meledak-meledak langsung mingkem, namun tak sampai sedetik Hanabi mulai lagi. " Siapa? "

" Naruto – _**kun**_ " jawab Hinata seraya mengasih kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa tersebut kepada Hanabi. Hinata duduk sebentar untuk melepas _**Highheels**_-nya.

" Naruto-_**nii**_? Kukira dia masih di _**London**_ " Hanabi mengekori Hinata yang saat ini melangkah menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

" Ya, awalnya kupir juga begitu… " setelah sampai diruang makan, Hinata menuangkan cairan bening tersebut kedalam gelas sampai penuh, lalu meneguknya hingga sampai setengah.

" Apa _**Nee-chan**_ tak menanyai nomor teleponnya? "

" Astaga! " Hinata memekik kaget, hampir saja minuman yang sedang ia teguk menyemprot keluar. Hanabi yang melihat kakaknya kaget tersebut hanya bisa terheran, " Kenapa? "

" Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Mikoto-_**obasan**_! " pekik Hinata, langsung saja ia berlari kekamar yang berada diatas.

Meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian yang menatap Hinata bingung.

" Dasar _**baka**_ _**Nee-chan**_ "

.

.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi, kala orang yang ditunggu – tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sedangkan Mikoto yang ada disamping Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus lengan anaknya pelan.

" Ibu, kita tinggalkan saja gadis bodoh tersebut! " seru Sasuke geram.

" Jangan begitu Sasuke-_**kun**_, Hinata-_**chan**_ tak salah. Kita aja yang datang terlalu cepat.. " protes Mikoto tak terima, Sasuke yang mendengar ibunya membela Hinata semakin kesal.

" Apanya yang tak salah bu!? Dia sudah telat lebih dari 30 menit! " bentak Sasuke kesal, hendak saja Sasuke segera pergi dari situ jika saja orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

" _**Sumimasen**_! Mikoto-_**obasan**_, Sasuke-_**san**_! "

Sasuke dan Mikoto menoleh kesumber suara, disana nampak seorang gadis yang tengah terengah-engah dan menumpu kedua lututnya.

" Hei gadis bodoh! Tak tahukah kau bahwa waktuku yang berharga terbuang sia-sia karena menunggumu yang seenaknya saja datang terlambat! " celutuk Sasuke kesal, ia menunjuk-nujuk jidat Hinata keras.

" _**Ugh**_, m-maafkan aku Sasuke-_**san**_.. " rintih Hinata, jidatnya serasa berkedut saat jari telunjuk Sasuke mendorongnya kuat dan kasar.

" Sasuke! Jangan kasar dengan wanita! " Mikoto menepis tangan Sasuke pelan saat merasa Sasuke sudah bertindak keterlaluan. Lalu ia menatap lembut Hinata, " Tak apa Hinata-_**chan**_, ini semua bukan kesalahanmu.. " ucap Mikoto seraya mengelus pelan rambut _**indigo**_ Hinata yang saat ini beberapa rambutnya tengah diikat satu.

" Nah baiklah, ayo kita masuk kebutik bila ingin cepat selesai " usul Mikoto, ia pun menarik lengan Hinata dan membiarkan Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua dibelakang dengan kesal.

Mikoto , Hinata dan Sasuke disambut hangat dengan lelaki _**gay**_ yang memiliki tempat butik terkenal akan keindahan rancangannya untuk sepasang pakaian pengantin. Tak hayal, _**desainer gay**_ tersebut terkadang tersenyum genit kearah Sasuke dan menatap Hinata garang saat Hinata hendak bertanya.

" Hinata-_**chan**_~ sudah nak? " tanya Mikoto sedikit berteriak saat Hinata tengah ganti baju dengan gaun pengantin.

"Ukh.. _**Obasan**_, a-apakah ini tak t-terlalu mencolok? " jawab Hinata ragu,membuat alis Mikoto terangkat. " Memangnya kenapa Hinata-_**chan**_? "

" D-d-dadanya.. dadanya terlalu.. t-terbuka.. "

Sasuke yang tengah menyandar didinding dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada menyeringai.

_**Pasti dadanya kecil, makanya dia malu pakai baju yang pundaknya terbuka**_

Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Hinata-_**chan**_, gaun itu satu-satunya gaun yang dadanya tak terlalu terbuka. Apakau ingin ganti yang lebih terbuka? " goda Mikoto.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng kuat walau ia yakin Mikoto tak akan tahu ia menggeleng atau tidak. " T-tidak.. "

" Kalau begitu ayo keluarlah~ "

Hinata berpikir dalam hati, antara keluar menunjukkan gaun yang ia kenakan atau tidak sema sekali. Tapi, bila ia keluar sekarang apa yakin si pantat ayam ia tak akan menertawainya? Lalu, jika Hinata tak kunjung keluar sama saja ia seperti wanita pecundang yang selalu dianggap kuper oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Oh, ayolah Hinata tahu bahwa tadi saat mereka berjalan menuju batik Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya dengan senyuman mengejek saat tahu, bahwa bangsawan seperti Hyuuga Hinata mengenakan jaket gombrong terusan dengan rok yang panjangnya lebih dari bawah lutut dan sepatu sandal peninggalan ibunya yang sedikit kusang.

_**Dasar playboy bajingan, tak tahukah ia bahwa aku bukan wanita jalang yang sering kau permainkan!?**_

Lelah berkutat dengan pikiran dan batin, Hinata pun pasrah dengan keputusan pertama. Ia menghela napas pelan, sebelum berbalik dan membuka pintu ruang ganti.

**Cklek**

Mikoto yang sedang melihat-lihat majalah langsung menoleh saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata sudah selesai berpakaian. Sasuke yang tengah berkutat dengan HP nya ikut menoleh.

Hinata melangkah keluar, rambut indigo-nya yang tergerai ikut bergerak pelan. Entah dari mana efek cahaya yang menyinari Hinata saat keluar dari ruang ganti. Namun, satu yang pasti dan Sasuke tanpa sadar mengakui bahwa Hinata saat ini terlihat sangat.. _**sexy**_.

Hinata mengenakan gaun pengantin yang terbuat dari _**satin duchesse putih**_ dengan _**train**_ atau ekor panjang 11 kaki, dan disisi atas kanan dan pinggang gaun tersebut terdapat bunga mawar putih besar. Gaun penganti tersebut mirip dengan rancangan _**John Galliano** _yang gaun pengantinnya dikenakan oleh **_Melania Knauss_**. Hanya saja, bila gaun rancangan _**Galliano**_ bawahannya terdapat kerutan-kerutan bila gaun Hinata tidak ada kerutan. Dan bagian bawah Hinata hanya dihiasi beberapa mutiara dan berlian dan bentuk gaun tersebut seperti mangkok terbalik.

Pundak putih Hinata yang ter-ekspos sempurna membuat Sasuke mengkhayal betapa mulusnya kulit tersebut saat tanpa sengaja terpantul dengan cahaya lampu. Sasuke menurunkan tatapannya, kali ini ia berhenti di aset kebanggan wanita.

Sasuke hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat mengetahui bahwa dada Hinata diatas rata-rata dan terlihat sesak dan penuh.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, _**apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke! Dia itu wanita jalang yang sudah menggangu hubungan mu dengan Sakura!**_

"Hinata-_**chan**_! _**Incredible.. your so beauty and sexy honey**_!" pekik Mikoto senang, ia langsung menarik Hinata dan mengahadapkan Hinata kecermin yang memantulkan diri mereka berdua.

Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka tak percaya saat mengetahui bahwa gadis yang berada dicermin tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata!

" I-ini aku? " tanya Hinata tak percaya sedangkan Mikoto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan semangat. Ia memekik senang lagi saat melihat Hinata meronakan kedua pipinya yang bulat, menambah kesan imut bagi Hinata. Mikoto pun menoleh kearah Sasuke, " Bagaiamana Sasuke – _**kun**_, lebih cantik dari pada Sakura kan? "

_**Sakura?**_

Sasuke membuang muka, " _**Cih**_.. seumur hidup Sakura dan gadis bodoh itu? Tentu saja Sakura yang menang! " Sasuke menoleh, menatap Hinata tajam. " Dia lebih tinggi, dia lebih cantik, dia lebih seksi, walaupun dia tak sekaya gadis bodoh tersebut tetap saja, Sakura yang terbaik " ucap Sasuke pedas, Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang sudah saling mengepal.

_**Apa katanya? Lebih cantik? Lebih seksi? Dasar hidung belang, aku sumpahi kamu sehabis ini jatuh dan patah tulang dan ada sesuatu benda yang melayang tepat kewajah mu lalu merusak wajahmu yang sok stoic itu!**_

" Dia istrimu Sasuke, tak seharusnya kamu berucap sepedas itu. "

" _**So**_? Bagiku dia itu gadis kuper yang selalu berlindung di punggung ayahnya dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia masih perawan dan suci " Sasuke tertawa sinis, " Bilang saja ia membenciku, kenyataannya tak sampai satu bulan dia pasti bertekuk lutut kepada ku "

Hinata semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, punggungnya bergetar .

" _**See**_? Dia pasti akan menangis dan akan mengadukan pada ayahnya lalu ayah akan marah padaku dan menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf " Sasuke mendengus, ia nyisir rambutnya keatas dengan jari-jari panjangnya. " Dasar gadis cengeng, manja, kuper "

" Jaga ucapan mu itu Uchiha Sasuke-_**san**_ "

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam, melihat hal itu Sasuke menyeringai membuat Hinata muak dan siap manampar pipi Sasuke yang mulus tersebut.

" Kau tahu, mungkin aku memang gadis kuper seperti apa yang kau katakan. Tapi aku, tak pernah menyebarkan aib seperti itu keseluruh dunia dan kau— " Hinata menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, " seharusnya koreksi dirimu sendiri, apa pantas kau seorang Uchiha yang terkenal _**playboy**_, suka mengkomsumsi _**drugs**_, mabuk-mabukkan, _**free sex**_, menyebarkan aib orang yang tidak – tidak tanpa bukti? _**Khe**_.. kau seperti gadis jalang labil yang dendam kekasihnya meninggalkan mu " Hinata menyeringai kala Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

Hinata mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, bibir ranumnya berbisik seksi tepat ditelinga Sasuke. " Apa ya reaksi Sakura-_**san**_ saat tahu bahwa kau tak setia dengannya dan melakukan sex dengan betina jalanan yang haus akan gairah? "

Hinata menyeringai senang saat tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang, ia pun mempelebar jarak mereka. Hinata tersenyum angkuh saat mengetahui Sasuke mulai menggeram kesal, " Kau.. " desisnya.

" Ya, tuan Uchiha? " ucap Hinata dengan suara semanis mungkin, ia mencodongkan tubuhnya kesamping, mendekatkan telinga kirinya seolah-olah ingin mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke baik-baik.

" Dasar wanita jalang! " maki Sasuke lalu menampar pipi Hinata keras.

**PLAK**

" SASUKE! " bentak Mikoto, ia berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata yang tengah mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang sedikit membiru.

" Gadis jalang seperti mu berani-beraninya mengataiku hal-hal seperti itu, buktikan dahulu sebelum berucap! " maki Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dan Hinata bersama desainer yang sudah merinding ketakutan dari tadi.

_**Buktikan dahulu sebelum berucap katanya? Dia sendiri mengataiku tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Dasar playboy gila.**_

" Hinata-_**chan**_, apa pipimu baik-baik saja? " tanya Mikoto khawatir, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

" _**Daijoubu**_,ini tinggal dikompres saja setelah itu pasti sembuh " ucap Hinata menenangkan seraya tersenyum kecil. Mikoto pun hanya mengangguk, lalu memberi Hinata jalan saat Hinata kembali keruang ganti.

.

.

Hinata menaiki mobil _**Koenigsegg Agera**_-nya kesal, saat berpamitan dengan Mikoto, Hinata langsung menggerutu sebal dan menghentakan kakinya dalam setiap langkah ia ke mobil _**sport**_ putihnya.

Kali ini, pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata bukan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ia baru datang dibutik tadi. Kali ini ia mengenakan pakaian blus mini dress kaos berwarna salur warna oranye dengan model drapery dan celana _**jeans**_ selutut. Ia mengenakan bando senada dengan bajunya dan jepit kupu-kupu di poni kanannya sesuai dengan bandonya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tadi saat melihat Hinata mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan sedikit terkejut dan hal itu tak luput dari pengawasan Hinata. Membuat Hinata menyeringai dalam hati.

" Sepertinya, aku bisa menjadi gadis modus tanpa gagap " ucap Hinata, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya kala lampu pemberhentian berwarna merah. " Oh, ayolah Hinata.. ada apa dengan dirimu? Apa kau benci dengannya? "

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya, " Iya, aku benci dengannya sangat malah. " Hinata menginjak gas saat lampu yang tadi berwarna merah terganti dengan warna hijau.

" Ada apa denganku? Tak seperti biasa membenci orang, mana Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu? Yang selalu memaafkan orang selicik Sasuke? " Hinata menginjak rem mendadak saat ada kucing menyebrang dengan tiba-tiba. " Hah.. sepertinya berendam dengan air hangat bisa melepaskan penat.. " Hinata mengehala napas berat, ia pun mulai melanjukan kembali mobilnya.

Hinata lalu belok kekanan saat ada palang hijau menandakan bahwa jalan menuju Konoha's street berbelok kekanan. Hinata mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, karena bosan dengan keheningan Hinata menyalakan tape mobilnya dan membesarkan _**volume**_ saat tape tersebut tengah memutarkan lagu kesukaannya.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum kecil, setidaknya music bisa membuatnya menghilangkan penat sejenak. Namun, alisnya kini menyerngit saat melihat deretan mobil berhenti. " Oh tidak, jangan katakan bahwa sedang macet.. " Hinata memberhentikan mobil, ia membuka kaca mobilnya lalu melengok keluar. Matanya membulat kala melihat antrian panjang mobil yang tak ia duga bisa sepanjang ini.

Dengan frustasi, Hinata mengacak rambutnya kesal. " _**Kami-sama**_! Apa lagi kesialanku ini ! " jeritnya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Huaa, selesai juga ceritanya. Thank's buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mengriview fic nista ini. *nyengir*

_**Thank's to :**_

_**Dewi Natalia, Gyuururu-kun, Aoki Kou, Ame Yura-chan, Dreamer Ladies, and Hime No Rika.**_

_**Balas review :**_

_**Dewi Natalia : hehe, author juga bingung ingin mengasih ini genre apa. Bila Hurt-Comfort sama aja ga ada adegan kasar antara SasuHina. Author suka nge-bully chara soalnya *slap***_

_**Gyuururu-kun : Yui ingin buat satu chapter dengan 6000 words lebih, supaya lebih panjang dan gak nanggung(?)**_

_**Aoki Kou : Souka? Hoo gomen, oke-oke terima kasih sarannya senpai~ tapi, bahasa asingnya Yui ga bisa kalo ga di Bold hehe**_

_**Dreamer Ladies : Yup, dan juga Sasuke mau saya buat dia jadi remaja sedikit labil. Ng, masalah endingnya sepertinya happy ending,entahlah author ngikutin alur saja. **_

_**Hime No Rika : wah, berarti khayalan anda terwujudkan di fic ini. Oke, Yui usahakan ceritanya bakal rapi, tapi ga janji ya~**_

_**Oke sekian, terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Arigatou minna..**_


	3. Chapter 3 The secret was betray

I'm Hinata, Your Wife and Your Haters

Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya.

By : Louise Yuiki

Warning : ada _miss_ typo, ceritanya pasaran dan mungkin tak mempunyai feel, masih pemula jadi mungkin kurang menarik, dan mungkin serasa liat sinetron.

Chapters 3 : The secret was betray.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _**Bugatti Veyron**_ keluaran dari _**Bugatti Automobiles SAS**_ terparkir manis di depan kediaman _**Uchiha**_. Seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang pemuda berambut _**emo**_ tampak keluar dengan anggun dan gagah dari mobil mahal tersebut.

" Pokoknya, _**Kaa-san**_ gak mau tau kau harus meminta maaf dengan Hinata-_**chan**_! " omel wanita tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Mikoto.

Sedangkan pemuda yang tampak di omeli hanya bisa memutar mata bosan, ia menggaruk-garuk telinganya dengan jari kelinking. " Ya _**Kaa-san**_, kau sudah mengucapkan itu ke-30 kalinya "

" Habis, kau tak akan mendengarkan bila tak diingetin terus " omel Mikoto.

Mereka berdua disambut hangat oleh para pelayan mereka. Mikoto menyerahkan tas dan kantong belanjaannya sedangkan Sasuke menyerahkan jaket kulitnya untuk dicuci ke laundry. Sasuke akan saja mau menaiki setapak anak tangga jika saja saat ini tak ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. " Ino-_**nee**_.. "

" Halo adikku sayang~ sudah pulang rupanya " bisik Ino menggoda.

" Wah, Ino-_**chan**_ sudah baikkan? " tanya Mikoto, ia langsung menghampiri menantu kesayangannya yang saat ini tengah mengandung.

" Ya, tadi makanan sudah bisa masuk " jawab Ino riang, ia mengusap-ngusap lembut perutnya yang sudah membesar.

Merasa ter-abaikan, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

" Hei, Sasuke mau kemana? " tanya Ino saat mengetahui Sasuke mulai menaiki anak tangga.

" Ke kamar "

" Tak maukah kau mengobrol sebentar dengan ku? " tanya Ino sedikit cemberut. " Tidak " ujar Sasuke tampa mnghentikan langkahnya, ia mulai berbelok kekiri saat sudah sampai dilantai dua.

" Dasar anak itu.. " guman Ino sebal, setelah itu ia menoleh ke pada besan-nya. " _**Ne**_, _**Kaa-san**_ mau kah menemani ku memakan kue? Aku lapar. " pinta Ino manja yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari Mikoto.

Mereka berdua pun pergi diselangi dengan obrolan para wanita.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Hinata langsung pergi kekamarnya mengindahkan panggilan Hanabi yang terus memanggilnya. Hinata langsung mengunci pintu kamar dan langsung menyambar handuk kesayangannya. Ia lepas seluruh bajunya hingga sekarang ia polos tanpa busana. Menyalakan keran, menuangkan minyak dan sabun lavender cair, lalu ia pun berendam kedalam.

" _**Ahh**_~ segarnya… " desah Hinata begitu merasakan hangatnya air yang beraroma wangi kesukaannya.

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya, ia hari ini begitu lelah. Terjebak macet 4 jam lamanya, hampir menabrak kucing, dan dikatai sama calon suaminya sendiri. Entahlah, ia harus berkata apalagi bila bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, apalagi ia meledak – meledak di depan umum hanya karena pemuda tersebut.

_**Hei, wajarkan aku marah bila dikatai seperti itu?**_

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya pelan, terus bergerak hingga keatas. Ia lebarkan jarak antara kelima jarinya dan melebarkan telapak tangannya, menutup sebagian cahaya lampu yang menerpa wajah Hinata.

" Apa mungkin, pernikahan ini akan berjalan lancar? "

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan santai di sebuah koridor yang kita yakini sebagai koridor dalam rumah. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan garis-garis putih, lengan kemeja tersebut dilipat sampai sebatas siku. Bawahan yang ia kenakan berupa _**jeans**_ hitam dengan sepatu _**sport**_ putih.

Pemuda tersebut mengenakan kacamata hitam dan kedua tangannya berteger nyaman di kedua saku celananya.

Pemuda tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar berwarna merah bata. Mengambil sesuatu didalam saku celananya, setelah dapat ia keluarkan benda tersebut. Ternyata, itu adalah aneka ragam kunci-kunci yang berbeda warna dan jenis.

Pemuda tersebut mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna _**silver**_ dan kunci itu lebih besar dari pada kunci lainnya. Setelah membuka pintu tersebut, pemuda itu memasukkan kembali rantai kunci kedalam saku celananya.

**Cklek**

Didalam ruangan tersebut, terdapat kasur berukuran _**king size**_ dan sebuah lemari coklat tua, disampingnya ada sebuah tv. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, terdapat seorang pemuda menatap pemuda berkemeja tersebut tajam. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat, dan wajahnya tampak begitu pucat, lingkaran disekitar matanya sangat tebal, menandakan bahwa pemuda tersebut jarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali tertidur.

Pemuda berkemeja tersebut menyeringai, ia lepas kacamata hitamnya menampakkan iris _**ebony**_-nya yang berkilat tajam.

" _**Hello**_, Gaara.. "

.

.

" Hanabi, bisakah kau tidak mengambilnya? "

" Memangnya kenapa _**Aniki**_? Kau terlihat sangat _**kawai**_ sekali "

Neji menghela napas frustasi, saat merasakan _**blitz**_ menerpa di depan wajahnya lagi ia menatap Hanabi garang. " SETIDAKNYA JANGAN MEMFOTO KU SEPERTI ITU IMOUTO! " teriak Neji geram.

Hanabi kembali mengambil foto muka Neji yang garang. Sangat disayang kan sekali bukan tidak mengabdikan ekspresi Neji yang biasanya tenang meledak-ledak seperti ini?

" Sudahlah Neji, cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu bila kau ingin segera mengganti pakaian nistamu itu.. " komentar Hiashi, ia menatap Neji tajam kala Neji tak kunjung-kunjung mengerjakan perkerjaannya.

Hanabi nyengir saat berhasil mendapatkan foto yang ke-40 kalinya dengan foto ekspresi Neji yang berbeda-beda. Dari muka Neji yang gosong sampai muka Neji yang ngamuk. " Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan hukuman untuk melakukan ini " ucap Hanabi nyengir.

_**Ya dia enak disuruh foto, sedangkan aku?**_

Neji mengambil pupuk tanaman dengan terpaksa, sebenarnya ia tak masalah bila di suruh mencabuti rumput, mengganti pupuk, dan menyirami tanaman. Tapi, ada satu hal yang bikin ia enggan untuk melakukan hukuman yang diberikan Hiashi tersebut.

Masa, Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal akan ke-_**cool**_ dan ke-tampanannya harus berkeliaran dikediaman _**Hyuuga**_ dengan pakaian maid?

Ga banget kan?

" Setelah ini bersihkan kekacauanmu di dapur, mandikan Bunny, sapu dan lap seluruh kediaman Hyuuga, dan berbelanja keperluan dapur nanti di supermarket. " Perintah Hiashi datar, tubuh Neji menegang seketika, ia pun berbalik hendak protes tetapi di potong Hiashi cepat. " Tak ada alasan, kau harus mengenakan pakaian itu sampai tugas mu selesai " setelah itu Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hanabi yang menahan ketawa dan Neji yang pundung dipojokan.

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya berpapasan dengan ayahnya langsung menyapa Hiashi dengan sopan. " _**K-konbanwa T-Tou-san**_.. "

" Hn "

Hinata membulatkan matanya, ia menegakkan kembali badannya dan menatap punggung ayahnya tak percaya. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia pun kembali melangkah dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

_**Akhirnya, Tou-san membalas salam ku.**_

Hinata kembali berpapasan dengan adik perempuannya di koridor luar yang saat ini tengah nyengir-nyengir tak jelas. Hinata menyerngit bingung, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi adiknya yang sedang mengutak-atik kameranya senang. " H-Hanabi-_**chan**_.. "

Merasa dipanggil, Hanabi menoleh. " Oh! _**Nee-chan**_! Coba lihat! " Hanabi menjulurkan kamarenya kepada Hinata. Karena penasaran, Hinata pun melihat-lihat ada apa gerangan dalam kamera ini sampai membuat adiknya nyengir ga jelas.

Gambar pertama foto seorang gadis memakai baju maid yang tengah menatap kamera garang, membuat Hinata mendengus geli.

Gambar kedua foto seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap kamera datar dengan wajah dipenuhi dengan abu hitam dan rambut yang berdiri.

" Apa ini semua foto _**Aniki**_? " tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera. Hanabi yang sedang rebahan hanya mengangguk, kakinya yang menggantung ia goyang kan pelan.

Hinata terus saja memencet tombol _**next**_ pada kamera digital tersebut, ia terus tersenyum geli melihat kakak laki-lakinya bertampil memalukan di dalam kamera tersebut. Pada _**page**_ ke 30, senyum Hinata memudar.

Disana, tertera pada tanggal _**10/01/2010**_ terdapat potret seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato '_**Ai**_' di jidat kirinya tengah di rangkul akrab dengan seorang pemuda bersurai _**blonde**_ jabrik. Ekspresi mereka bertolak belakang, bila pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tersenyum lima jari, pemuda yang disampingnya hanya menatap kamera datar.

Hinata menekan kembali tombol _**next**_.

Kali ini potret pemuda berambut merah bata itu lagi. Ia bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat satu keatas. Kedua pemuda tersebut mengenakan mantel putih, dengan sarung tangan putih dikedua tangan mereka.

Disana, tertera diambil pada tanggal _**12/02/2010**_

Kedua tangan Hinata bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya. Ia menekan kembali tombol _**next**_.

Lagi-lagi foto pemuda tersebut dengan beberapa anggota lainnya yang tak ia kenal dan diambil pada tanggal _**03/03/2010**_. Sontak saja Hinata langsung menyerahkan kamera tersebut terhadap Hanabi, dan berdiri tiba-tiba.

Hanabi yang menyadari keganjalan pada Hinata langsung juga ikut berdiri. " _**Doushite, Nee-chan?**_ " tanya Hanabi khawatir.

Hinata menatap Hanabi ngeri, ia melangkah mundur, memperlebar jaraknya dengan Hanabi. " J-jangan m-mendekat.. " gumannya.

" _**Nee-chan**_ kenapa sih? " tanya Hanabi bingung seraya mendekatkan diri kepada Hinata.

" KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT! " teriak Hinata, membuat langkah Hanabi terhenti seketika.

Hanabi membulatkan matanya, " _**N-Nee-chan**_? " panggil Hanabi lirih.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Neji tiba-tiba yang baru saja datang dari dapur – masih dengan pakaian maidnya –

Hanabi menatap kakaknya dengan sirat akan kekhawatiran dan kebingungan, ia menggeleng dengan alis yang saling bertekuk. Neji mengerti maksud dari Hanabi, ia pun menatap Hinata. " Hinata, ada apa? " tanya Neji selembut mungkin.

" T-tidak, tidak a-apa – apa.. A-aku tadi refleks.. " ucap Hinata terbata tanpa melihat kedua saudaranya. Ia pun bergegas pergi dari situ tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Hanabi.

Hanabi menatap sendu punggung kakaknya yang saat ini sudah menghilang di belokan koridor, Neji yang dibelakangnya mengambil sebuah benda elektronik yang tergeletakkan begitu saja. Saat itulah hati Neji terasa di hantam dengan palu, ia pun menyerahkan benda tersebut terhadp Hanabi.

" Sepertinya, kita harus berkata jujur sekarang " ucap Neji saat melihat wajah Hanabi berubah menegang.

" I-ini semua salahku, a-aku ceroboh menyerahkan langsung kamera kepada _**Nee-chan**_.. " sesal Hanabi, kedua tangannya mulai gemetaran.

Neji menggeleng, " Tidak, cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terbongkar "

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan _**Aniki**_? "

Neji menatap Hanabi yang tengah menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam. Neji pun menghela napas pasrah, " Kita harus memberitahunya "

.

.

.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit kasar. Begitu sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia segera berebah di atas kasurnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada gambar-gambar seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang ada di kamera digital Hanabi.

Tapi, Hinata sulit untuk mempercayai ini. Gaara meninggal pada tahun _**2009**_ dan itu sudah tiga tahun lamanya. Akan tetapi, kenapa didalam kamera digital Hanabi bertuliskan tahun _**2010**_?

_**Tidak mungkin, itu pasti bukan Gaara-kun..**_

Hinata berbalik, memandangi sebuah poster besar yang tertempel di langit-langit kamarnya. Foto dirinya bersama kekasihnya, Gaara. Di poster tersebut, terdapat Gaara tengah memeluk perutnya seraya memberi sebuah ciuman di pipi. Sedangkan Hinata, tersenyum lebar dengan mata tertutup satu dan jangan lupakan kedua pipinya yang merona.

_**Tapi, itu benar-benar Gaara-kun..**_

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menatap hampa boneka kelinci kesayangannya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum imutnya. Hinata hendak saja menggapai boneka tersebut, namun urun saat seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" _**Nee-chan**_, bolehkah aku masuk? "

Tubuh Hinata seketika menegang, ia menoleh pintu kamarnya takut-takut.

" _**Nee-chan**_? " panggil Hanabi lagi, kali ini terselip nada kekhawatiran.

Hinata merangkak menuju pintunya dan kembali duduk diam didepan pintu. Ia bingung antara membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Hanabi masuk kekamarnya atau dia sampai Hanabi pergi sendiri dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang, " Kalau _**Nee-chan**_ sudah tidur, ya sudah. _**Oyasumi **_" dan setelah itu Hanabi pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Hinata jadi lebih terkesan sering menghindari Hanabi dan Neji. Ia lebih memilih ketempat rumah mantan _**Sensei**_-nya dulu sekedar membantu mengajar para murid perempuan yang di didik menjadi wanita _**sempurna**_, dan tentu saja seluruh murid disana berasal dari keluarga bangsawan sama seperti Hinata.

Jika tidak ada kegiatan lain, Hinata akan mendatangi Mikoto hanya sekedar membahas pernikahan dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Terkadang, Hinata berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan mau tak mau Hinata hanya berpura-pura tak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke dengan memandang lurus kedepan dan melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hinata terus mengusahakan agar dirinya tidak terlalu sering berada dirumahnya. Dan itu membuat Hanabi dan Neji merasa bersalah, pernah mereka berdua hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata namun urun kala Hinata mencari alasan dengan berkata " Aku ada urusan dengan Kurenai-_**sensei**_ " dan pergi begitu saja.

" _**Aniki**_, bagaimana ini? Bila tak segera di beritahu _**Nee-chan**_ bisa salah paham.. " keluh Hanabi, ia bertompang dagu malas menatap buku kuliahnya yang menggunung.

" Entahlah, aku tak menyangka hubungan kita bisa renggan hanya karena sebuah foto " ujar Neji seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, saat ini ia tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dalam laptopnya.

Hanabi menghela nafas, ia pun mengambil **handphone**-nya dan menekan tombol nomor menjadi sebuah nomor telepon yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, dan menekan tombol _**calling**_.

Nada tunggu sejenak sebelum dijawab di sebrang sana, _**" Halo? "**_

" Naruto-_**nii**_, bisa bertemu? "

.

.

Sasuke menatap bosan gedung-gedung kota yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya sekarang. Saat ini ia, Hinata, Mikoto, tengah menentukan dekorasi pernikahannya dengan Hinata nanti di gedung hotel terkenal di Konoha, _**Konoha Land Hotel**_.

Ia tak peduli dengan pernikahannya, ia tak peduli dimana tempat pernikahannya nanti, ia tak peduli dengan dekorasi pernikahannya nanti, yang ia perdulikan sekarang adalah seorang gadis _**pinkky**_ yang saat ini tengah bekerja sambilan di sebuah _**restaurant**_ cepat saji.

Tak beda jauh dengan Hinata, walau diluar ia terlihat peduli dengan pernikahannya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa sebaliknya. Ia tak perduli dengan pernikahannya, yang ia perdulikan sekarang bertanya pada Hanabi tentang masalah foto tersebut atau tidak sama sekali.

Pikirannya terbagi antara memikirkan pernikahannya dengan potret pemuda yang ia cintai tersebut. Ia sadar, selama ia menghindari kedua saudaranya ia sadar bahwa ia telah membuat kedua saudaranya khawatir. Apalagi, tadi pagi ia dihadang lagi oleh kedua saudaranya dan tentu saja Hinata segera mencari alasan agar dapat bebas dari kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang kala merasakan sentuhan lembut di pundaknya, ia tersenyum lembut begitu mengetahui bahwa Mikoto lah yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. " Ada apa Hinata-_**chan**_? Kau tampak lelah sekali? Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang saja? " tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya pelan, " Tidak, s-s-saya baik-baik saja.. " ucapnya disertai senyuman.

" Tapi, kau tampak pucat sekali. Lihatlah, bahkan ada kantung mata disekitar matamu. " ujar Mikoto sambil menekan-nekan lembut lingkaran mata Hinata. " Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Lagi pula sebentar lagi selesai kok, tinggal masalah makanan saja dan semuanya beres. "

Hinata menatap onyx Mikoto, mencari kebohongan dalam sana. Tidak menemukan apapun, Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. " Terimakasih, Mikoto-_**basan**_.. " ucap Hinata lirih dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman lembut dari Mikoto.

Hinata pun mengambil tas gengamnya yang sebelumnya ia geletakkan di meja bundar dekat pintu. Setelah mengambil tasnya, Hinata pun pamit kepada Mikoto dan para pekerja yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut – minus Sasuke – dan pergi, sebelumnya ia pergi ke toilet sebentar dekat dengan ruangan yang ia masuki tadi.

Hinata segera meletakkan tasnya dan membasuh mukanya dengan air wastafel. Ia usap berapa kali wajahnya dengan air, berusaha untuk menghilangkan raut penatnya walau sebentar. Ia ambil sapu tangan dalam saku celananya dan melap mukanya.

" _**Hhh**_.. " Hinata menghela napas lelah, ia pun menatap dirinya dalam pantulan cermin.

" _**Siapa kamu**_? " tanya pantulan tersebut ketus.

" H-Hyuuga H-Hinata.. "

" _**Kenapa kau gagap? Bukannya Hyuuga tidak di ajarkan untuk gagap**_? " ejek pantulan tersebut.

" I-i-ini keturunan.. " Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, " D-dari ibu ku.. "

" _**Khe, pantas saja Sasuke membenci mu karena kau gagap**_.. "

Hinata mendongak, manatap pantulan dirinya tak percaya. " A-apa m-maksud mu? "

" _**Hyuuga Hinata, kau tahu kenapa Uchiha Sasuke mengejekmu**_? "

Hinata menggeleng, " T-tidak "

Pantulan tersebut menyeringai, ia pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. " _**Seorang Hyuuga tidak boleh gagap, karena kau gagap kau dianggap lemah olehnya**_! "

" A-aku t-tidak lemah! "

" Tapi kau gagap " sela pantulan tersebut, ia menatap dingin Hinata yang berhasil membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan. Hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ia kembali membasuh wajahnya dan melap mukanya kasar, setelah itu ia menengadah menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah kembali normal.

Hinata kembali menghela napas, setelah itu ia meletakkan sapu tangannya dalam tasnya dan pergi. Hinata menutup pintu toilet lesu, ia pun berbalik namun matanya kali ini membulat lagi kala melihat seorang pemuda tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatapnya tajam.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya seraya menunduk.

Pemuda tersebut menegakkan badannya, " Kau berhutang maaf padaku " ucap pemuda tersebut ketus.

" K-kenapa harus aku y-yang m-meminta maaf? " tanya Hinata tak terima, ia kembali menunduk kala Sasuke menatapnya lebih tajam dan dingin.

" Oke, kali ini kau lolos. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu.. " Sasuke mengambil sebuah rokok dalam saku celananya, Hinata yang melihatnya langsung menyambar rokok yang sudah terselip di bibir tipis Sasuke. " Hey! "

" J-jika kau ingin berbicara d-dengan ku, ha-harap ikuti t-t-tindakan ku! " perintah Hinata.

Sasuke mendecih, " Sampai mati pun aku tak sudi diperintah pleh mu "

Hinata membuang puting rokok tersebut di tempat sampah terdekatnya, " K-kalau begitu sa-saya permisi. " Hinata hendak saja kabur dari tempat situ, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata membuat langkah gadis tersebut berhenti.

" Oke, aku turuti " ucap Sasuke terpaksa, ia pun melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Hinata kala dirasa gadis di hadapannya tak akan kabur lagi.

" Ja-jadi, a-a-ada apa? " tanya Hinata langsung, ia ingin segera pulang dan menanyai Hanabi tentang keberadaan Gaara.

Sasuke tampak menghela napas, ia mengeluarkan _**handphone**_ pintarnya, memencet beberapa tombol lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata. Hinata yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menyerngit bingung.

" Itu pacarku " ucap Sasuke, Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya ber-oh- ria saja. " Namanya Haruno Sakura, kami sudah berhubungan lebih dari 3 tahun " Sasuke mengambil kembali _**handphone**_-nya saat Hinata mengembalikannya kepada Sasuke.

" Lantas, a-ada hubungan a-apa dengan ku? " tanya Hinata tak mengerti, jujur ia tak pernah – dan selamanya – tak ingin tahu dengan siapa dan berapa lama Sasuke berpacaran. Sasuke saja tak peduli dengannya, mengapa ia harus peduli?

" Aku ingin kita bersandiwara " Sasuke menyadarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, " Kau hanya perlu menjadi istri yang baik saat berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua kita " Sasuke menyilang kan kedua tangannya dan menatap objek didepan lurus.

" Apa maksudmu? "

Sasuke melirik sekilas Hinata, " Aku akan membayarmu lebih jika kau menjalankan aktingmu dengan baik. " ucap Sasuke enteng.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, sepertinya ia mengerti dengan awal tujuan Sasuke. " Kau akan membayarku jika aku bisa berakting menjadi istrimu dengan baik? " tanya Hinata mengulangi perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, " Kau katakan saja apa yang kau minta, dan aku pasti akan memberikannya toh duitku tak akan habis hanya karena membayarmu. " Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan menghadap Hinata yang saat ini tengah menunduk. " Mudahkan? Nanti setelah menikah kita akan pisah kamar. Jadi, aku bisa leluasa membawa perempuan atau pacarku kekamar. " Sasuke menyeringai membayangkannya.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, " Lalu, kau akan membiarkan ku bila aku membawa seorang pria ke kamar ku? " tanya Hinata dengan intonasi datar.

" Mungkin tidak, karena nanti suatu saat aku akan membayar mu untuk melayani ku. Aku tak pernah suka mainanku disentuh orang lain.. "

Hinata membulatkan matanya, " Selain bersandiwara kau akan membayarku lebih jika bisa memberimu kepuasan dan kenikmatan tiada tara dari tubuhku sendiri? " tanya Hinata tak percaya, kali ini nadanya sedikit meninggi.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, ia pun mengurung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. " Ya, kau tahu setelah melihatmu memakai baju pengantin semalam aku selalu berpikir bagaimana bentuk lekuk tubuh mu tanpa sehelai benang pun " Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, " Kau semalam sedikit _**sexy**_ saat sedang meledak-ledak, sayangnya aku tak terlalu menikmatinya karena kau menghina ku. " bisik Sasuke tepat disebelah cuping telinga Hinata, tak ada reaksi dari Hinata membuat seringainya semakin melebar, ia pun menjilat cuping telinga Hinata dengan sensual.

.

Badan Hinata bergetar hebat, ia pun menengadah, membuat dagu Sasuke terbentur dengan keras. Sasuke sempat memakinya namun ia tak peduli, saat ini emosinya kembali meledak dan menguasai dirinya.

Dengan sekuap tenaga yang entah datang dari mana Hinata membalikkan posisi, menjadi Sasuke menghimpit dinding dan ia yang mengunci pergerakan Sasuke.

" Kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke, ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menginjak harga diriku secara tidak sopan! " desis Hinata, ia menatap tajam kedua _**onyx**_ Sasuke.

" _**Hoo**_, jangan marah dong sayang~ aku cuman bercanda " goda Sasuke, ia mengangkat dagu Hinata namun ditepis kasar oleh Hinata. " Jauhkan tanganmu dari ku.. "

" Jual mahal nih sekarang? " goda Sasuke lagi, ia menyeringai kala muka Hinata sudah merah total karena marah.

" Kau tahu Sasuke, saat mengetahui kau adalah sahabat Gaara aku tak bisa mengerti. Kenapa Gaara mau-maunya bersahabat dengan orang bejat dan mesum sepertimu.. " ucap Hinata dingin.

" Kau tahu Gaara?... Oh aku tahu, kau kan kekasihnya yang cengeng dan lemah itu.. " awalnya Sasuke kaget, namun saat mengingat Gaara pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki kekasih sekarang ia baru tahu bahwa kekasih Gaara selama ini adalah Hinata.

" _**Cih**_.. itu bukan urusanmu! " desis Hinata kesal, ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke. " Dengar Uchiha Sasuke, aku menerima perjodohan ini karena kupikir aku bisa berguna dimata ayahku walau aku tak tahu bahwa aku akan berhasil membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia dengamu.. " Hinata menghirup napas dalam.

" Aku menerima segela resiko asal aku bisa membahagiakan ayahku walau satu-satunya cara menyerahkan diriku kepadamu.. " Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya kelain, " Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa berguna bagi keluarga _**Hyuuga**_ " Hinata menatap Sasuke lagi, kali ini lebih tajam. " Tetapi, tidak pernah terpikirkan dariku untuk menjual diriku sendiri seperti wanita pelacur jalanan! Setidaknya aku masih punya harga diri dan seorang _**Hyuuga**_ tak pernah menyerah dengan cara rendahan dan menjijik-kan seperti itu! "

" Kau beraninya hanya berucap eh, Hyuuga Hinata.. " sela Sasuke, Hinata yang tak terima menatap Sasuke tajam yang tentu saja tak berpengaruh bagi Sasuke. " Bagiku, kau sama saja seperti wanita lain yang datang kepada ku hanya karena aku kaya " Sasuke tertawa sinis. " Kau menerima pernikahan ini karena menginginkan hartaku kan? Jujur saja saat aku bilang '_akan membayarmu_' kau tertarik bukan? "

" DEMI KAMI-SAMA, AKU HYUUGA HINATA TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN TERTARIK DENGAN HARTAMU ATAUPUN SEGALA SESUATU YANG KAU PUNYA UCHIHA SASUKE! " bentak Hinata kesal, nafasnya nampak memburu setelah membentak Sasuke keras. Hinata hendak saja menampar pipi mulus Sasuke, namun urun dan ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya yang tadi sempat bergantung diudara.

Setelah menenangkan emosi dan deru nafasnya, Hinata berbalik mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. " Sudah cukup, aku tolak tawaranmu itu. Aku permisi _**Uchiha**_-_**san**_ " setelah itu Hinata bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang awalnya tengah tertegun dengan ucapan Hinata tadi, namun detik selajutnya Sasuke menyeringai menatap punggung mungil Hinata.

" Kita coba saja _**Hyuuga**_, kau pasti terjebak sendiri oleh ucapanmu itu " ucap Sasuke sinis, setelah itu ia pun berbalik pergi dengan arah berlawanan dari Hinata.

.

.

.

" Jadi begitu, Hinata-_**chan**_ sudah melihatnya ya.. " ucap Naruto lirih, ia memandang kedua Hyuuga yang ada dihadapannya secara bergantian.

" Ya, ini semua salahku.. Maaf.. " sesal Hanabi, ia menunduk membunyikan raut wajahnya yang sendu.

Neji menepuk kepala adik bungsu kesayangannya pelan, ia tersenyum singkat saat Hanabi menatapnya. " Apapun yang sudah terjadi, biarlah. Pasti ini semua akan terjadi Naruto " ucap Neji setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hanabi.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, " Yah, dan juga kita harus bertindak. Karena Hinata sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Teme.. "

Neji mengangguk, " Tapi, dengan begini kita bisa dengan leluasa mencari informasi tentang _**OniOno**_. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus memberitahukan hal ini dengan Hinata " jelas Neji yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Hanabi dan Naruto.

" Secepatnya, agar Sasuke _**dkk**_ tak menghasut Hinata untuk bergabung dengan kelompok mereka. " tambah Hanabi, sepertinya sekarang ia mulai tenang tentang kakaknya.

Terdengar suara deru mesin mobil, Hanabi berdiri untuk sekedar melihat keluar. " _**Nee-chan**_ pulang.. " bisik hanabi.

Setelah itu terdengar suara lembut seseorang, " _**Tadaima**_.. " Hinata yang kebetulan sedang melewati ruang keluarga langsung disambut hangat dengan Naruto. " _**Okaerinasai**_, Hinata-_**chan**_! " balas Naruto semangat, ia nyengir sendiri saat tahu pipi Hinata bersemu merah karenanya.

" _**Nee-chan**_ sudah pulang? " tanya Hanabi dari dalam, ia pun berjalan mendekati Hinata yang saat ini tengah menatapnya ragu.

" U-umh.. y-ya.. Maksudku, ya aku sedikit lelah hari ini.. " jawab Hinata kikuk, ia bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran enam bola mata yang sedang memandanginya.

Neji yang sedari duduk diam berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, ia punggung tangannya dikening Hinata. " Hn, sedikit hangat " guman Neji tanpa sadar.

" _**A-ano**_.. Hanabi, Neji, a-aku i-i-ingin tahu.. tentang.. yah k-kalian tahukan? " Hinata mengucapkan hal itu sambil menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya. Beberapa dari rambutnya yang ia ubah menjadi bergelombang ikut turun kebawah.

Hanabi menatap kakaknya, seakan meminta persetujuan secara tak langsung dari Neji. Neji hanya menghela napas lalu menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk kedalam. Dan sekarang, disinilah Hinata, bersama ketiga orang lainnya yang sudah duluan menempati meja berkaki rendah seraya melipat kaki.

" Apa kau yakin tidak memanggil yang lainnya? Maksudku untuk membuat Hinata yakin.. " ucap Naruto mengingati Neji sebelum memulai sebuah pengakuan yang berpengaruh besar bagi kehidupan Hinata.

Neji memijat pelipisnya, " Tapi aku tak yakin mereka tak akan ribut.. " keluh Neji.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, " Ayolah~ sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul.. " rengek Naruto.

" Baiklah, Hanabi panggil semuanya untuk segera kemari.. " perintah Neji yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hanabi.

Hanabi pun menghampiri laptopnya yang berada di meja lain, ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptopnya sebelum terdengar nada tunggu dari laptop tersebut.

" _**Ya?**_ " jawab seseorang disana serempak, sepertinya Hanabi memanggil langsung beberapa orang dalam satu panggil.

" _**Aniki**_ menyuruh kalian semua kesini, rahasia _**Panda Merah**_ sudah diketahui oleh _**Yin**_ " ucap Hanabi dengan menggunakan _**mic**_ yang entah dari mana.

" _**Benarkah? Kenapa bisa secepat ini?**_ " kali ini yang menjawab adalah suara perempuan.

" _**Sudah aku duga, cepat atau lambat pasti Yin akan mengetahuinya**_ " kali ini suara laki-laki.

" Kita bahas nanti saja, sekarang cepat datang kesini, _**Markas 1**_ " perintah Hanabi yang dijawab serempat oleh beberapa orang sebrang sana. Setelah itu Hanabi menekan tombol _**enter**_ dan semua panggilan terputus.

Hinata yang melihat adik perempuannya begitu cerdik dalam mengenakan laptopnya tadi hanya bisa melongo. Ia tak percaya, bahwa adiknya lebih pintar dari pada dirinya, dan ini membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah deru _**motor dan mobil**_.. ? Hinata berdiri, mengamati halaman rumahnya yang saat ini sudah terdapati banyak orang didepan.

" Biar aku saja yang membuka. " sergah Neji saat Hanabi hendak membukakan pintu untuk para _**rekan**_ mereka.

" _**Nee-chan**_.. sini.. " Hanabi menepuk pelan bantal duduk yang berada disampingnya, menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Hinata pun menurutinya, dan ia pun duduk dekat dengan adiknya, Hanabi.

Suara derap langkah terdengar mendekat, setelah itu Neji datang dengan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Yang pertama kali masuk adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut dicepol dua, dari tampangnya sepertinya orang tersebut ramah buktinya begitu ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata tengah menatapnya, ia tersenyum lembut dan langsung dibalas dengan senyuman canggung oleh Hinata.

Setelah perempuan bercepol, kali ini muncul lagi seorang perempuan yang rambutnya senada warnanya dengan perempuan sebelumnya. Tapi, yang ini rambutnya pendek sebahu dan terkesan sedikit datar. Ia bahkan tak membalas senyum Hinata saat mengetahui Hinata tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Yang ketiga adalah dua orang pemuda yang tampangnya bertolak belakang, pemuda berambut coklat jabrik tersenyum ramah kepada Hinata persis seperti Naruto. Hanya saja, pemuda tersebuk memiliki tato dikedua pipinya. Dan lelaki yang disamping pemuda bertato tersebut tampak berkesan dingin. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan memakai jaket yang memiliki kerah keatas, sehingga dapat menutupi setengah wajah dirinya.

Setelah kedua pemuda itu masuk, terdapat lagi seorang perempuan yang mirip dengannya dan disampingnya terdapat seorang lelaki beralis tebal. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata, membuat mau tak mau pipi Hinata merona dan membalas mereka dengan senyuman lembut.

Setelah itu terdapat dua pemuda lagi tapi kali ini mereka berbeda badan. Yang satu berbadan gendut dan tersenyum ramah terhadap Hinata dan yang satu lagi seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat keatas tengah menatap Hinata malas. Lalu, dibelakang mereka terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Hanabi nyengir tanpa dosa terhadap Hinata. Anak laki-laki tersebut memakai topi _**baseball**_.

Dan yang terakhir, sukses membuat iris _**amethyst**_ Hinata membulat sempurna. " Temari-_**nee**_? Kankuro-_**nii**_? " panggil Hinata tak percaya, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum lemah terhadap Hinata.

" Ceritanya panjang, Hinata.. " ucap Temari lembut, seakan bisa menebak pikiran Hinata.

Neji memandang semua _**rekan**_-nya secara bergantian. Lalu, ia berdehem membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat kepadanya. " Apa ada yang belum datang? " tanya Neji entah kepada siapa.

" Para _**Sensei**_? " tanya pemuda bertato tersebut.

" Mereka percaya dengan kita semua, mereka yakin kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik " jawab Hanabi, ia pun menoleh kearah Hinata, menatap kakaknya cemas. " _**Nee-chan**_, apa kau sudah siap? "

Hinata terdiam, ia menatap anggota asing yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia pun memandang kakaknya yang sedang duduk disamping kirinya, meminta bantuan.

" Hinata ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri, ia merasa sedikit.. yah kalian tahulah.. " ucap Neji mewakili Hinata yang saat ini tengah menatap ragu terhadap orang-orang asing melalui poni tebalnya.

Perempuan yang mirip dengan Hinata tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata, " Jangan khawatir Hinata-_**chan**_, mulai sekarang kita _**teman**_ " ucap gadis tersebut, rambutnya yang _**blonde**_ sedikit bergerak pelan kala ia memeringkan kepalanya sedikit seraya tersenyum lebar.

Hinata menatap perempuan yang mirip dengannya tersebut beberapa saat, setelah itu ia membalas senyum gadis tersebut dengan senyum termanis yang ia bisa. Semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut terpana dengan senyum manis Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadari menjadi pusat perhatian kembali menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

" Gaara memang tidak salah memilih cewek " timpal seorang pemuda beralis tebal.

" Aku tak menyangka seorang pemuda yang dingin seperti dia memiliki cewek selembut Hinata-_**chan**_ " ucap seorang pemuda berbadan subur.

" Hei, kembali ke topik awal! " seru Hanabi yang berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut diam.

" Oke, mulai dari aku dulu. Namaku RockLee! Salam kenal Hinata-_**chan**_! " ucap pemuda beralis tebal tersebu semangat. Ia menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

" Aku Shion, salam kenal Hinata-_**chan**_~! " ucap perempuan yang mirip dengan Hinata tersebut.

" Aburame Shino " ucap pemuda berkacamata tersebut singkat.

" Inuzuka Kiba, semoga kita bisa jadi _**rekan**_ yang baik ya Hinata-_**chan**_! " ucap pemuda bertato.

" Konohamaru, teman sekampus Hanabi-_**chan**_. Salam kenal Hinata-_**neechan**_! " ucap pemuda bertopi tersebut seraya nyengir kearah Hanabi dan Hinata.

" Shikamaru Nara, salam kenal " ucap pemuda berambut nanas tersebut malas. Dan wajahnya serasa tak familiar lagi bagi Hinata.

" Akiyama Chouji! Salam kenal Hinata-_**chan**_! " sapa pemuda berbadan subur tersebut akrab.

" TenTen, salam kenal Hinata-_**chan**_ " ucap wanita berambut cepol ramah, dari semua yang ada ia terlihat paling dewasa sendiri disini.

" Matsuri, salam kenal Hinata-_**neechan**_.. " sapa perempuan berambut coklat sepundak tersebut acuh. Dan, perempuan tersebut gratis dapat senggolan siku dari TenTen.

" Sabaku no Kankuro, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama Hinata-_**chan**_.. " ucap pemuda berambut coklat jabrik seraya tersenyum kearah Hinata.

" Sabaku no Temari, entah kenapa ini mengingatkan ku tentang pertemuan kita pertama Hinata-_**chan**_.. " gurau Temari, ia tertawa pelan, anggun sekali.

Setelah semuanya sudah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, Naruto pun menyenggol Neji.

" Neji.. bisa kita mulai? " tanya Naruto tak sabaran, dan Neji pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Naruto pun menghela napas, ia menatap Hinata sekilas sebelum memulai sebuah cerita yang terjadi sebenarnya dan akan membawa Hinata kedalam kehidupan malam yang sesungguhnya.

" Kejadian ini terjadi 6 tahun yang lalu.. "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/ N : hehehe *nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala* gomen-gomen-gomen Yui telat update ini cerita. Habis, di sekolah Yui ada kegiatan lomba 17 Agustusan gitu~ aneh banget kan?Yui juga merasa sekolah Yui itu aneh, ngerayai pas orang lagi dag-dig-dug menunggu pembagian rapot. Oke-oke sudah curcolnya ah..

_**ATTENTION : **_Hinata disini berumur 22 tahun, Neji berumur 25 tahun, dan Hanabi berumur 20 tahun. Dan mengenai masalah menghilangnya Gaara akan diceritakan _**next**_ chapter. Dan, oh.. mulai _**next**_ chapter selanjutnyasampai seterusnya fic ini akan berubah genre yang tadinya _**romance**_ menjadi _**action**_ dan _**romance**_-nya mungkin muncul tapi hanya sedikit. Dan, saya mohon maaf bila di fic saya terdapat kata-kata kasar dan tak mengenakkan hati untuk dibaca. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Tapi, menurut saya tanpa kata-kata seperti tersebut, fic ini tidak akan berasa karena fic yang saya buat mengikuti zaman sekarang bukan di zaman Naruto yang ada di anime pada umumnya.

Sekali lagi, maafkan Yui bila ada salah kata,tutur,dan maafkan saya bila fic ini hancur,berantakan,dan membosankan. Sesungguhnya, Yui hanya manusia biasa yang bisa memiliki kesalahan dan kekurangan. Dan, saya disini newbie dan saya berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bisa menjadi author yang baik seperti para senpai-senpai yang sudah lama menetap di Fanfiction World. Untuk para sensei atau para senpai, mohon bantuannya dan tolong maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan. Arigatou Gonzaimasu..

_**Reply Review's :**_

_**Aden L kazt : Terimakasih banyak. Yah, itusih memang author buat gagapnya hilang bila marah. Orang marah biasanya lupa situasi, sama seperti Hinata yang biasanya gagap menjadi tidak. Neji? Oh baca aja di chap 3 ini hehe.. Pernikahannya? Hmm.. Mungkin di chap 4-5-6, yah liat aja dulu alurnya. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau meninggalkan jejak dan sudah mau membaca fic saya.**_

_**Mitsuki Ota : Gomenasai,untuk yang di bold itu kata-kata asing yang jarang disebutkan kecuali kata kasar Yui tidak pernah nge-italic atau nge-bold. Orang marah biasanya sedikit OOC, coba lihat deh bila orang marah kadang ngomongnya bisa kemana-mana. Waktu bikin fic ini, teman saya lagi marah-marah dan marahnya itu sedikit OOC dan ngelantur dan jadilah ide untuk ngebuat Hinata dan Sasuke seperti itu hehe. Benarkah? Terimakasih. Masalah Gaara masih misteri, tapi di chap 3 sudah di jelasin kan? Ehehe.. kalau itu sih ikut saja alur ceritanya, Yui ga bisa janji ga ngebuat Hinata ga cinta sama Sasuke.**_

_**Ryuka Kagare : Benarkah? Sebenarnya sifat Hinata yang ada di fic ini sedikit sama dengan sifat Author. Pendiam,pemalu,keras kepala, dan tidak suka menyebar-nyebarkan privasi sendiri. Sayangnya, Yui bukan orang penyabar seperti Hinata *eh kok curcol* Benarkah? Terima kasih! Syukurlah ada yang suka dengan fic ini~**_

_**.9 : Terimakasih banyak!**_

_**Dreamer Ladies : Hehe, maaf masalah update Yui ga bisa janji untuk cepet-cepet. Tapi, akan Yui usahakan! Yosh! Terimakasih jejeaknya~**_

_**Greynindykawaii : wahh.. oke, tapi Author ga janji ya~ Silahkan..**_

_**Alice9miwa : Gaara masih misteri~. Ehm, maksud dari kata " Kau seperti gadis jalang labil yang dendam kekasihnya meninggalkannya " itu maksudnya Hinata, Sasuke itu seperti anak gadis labil yang biasanya suka ngatur dan ngatai orang sembarangan sebagai pelampiasan karena habis diputusin pacar. Untuk kata jalang, itu sengaja Yui masukin untuk ngebuat kata-kata Hinata sedikit kasar. Gaara ga ninggalin Hinata ko, alasannya nanti ada di chapter selanjutnya tunggu aja ya..**_

_**Maito takeru : okey~ arigatou gonzaimasu!**_

_**Koko : okeee! Arigatouuu!**_

_**Mizuhashi yumi : benarkah? Tetapi setelah membaca lebih lanjut Yui gak yakin Mizuhashi-san bakal suka atau enggak perjodohan seperti ini. Untuk itu silahkan baca di ATTENTION oke?**_

_**GoldWins : Terimakasih banyaaak! Dimana Gaara? Oho masih misteri~. Reaksinya? Mungkin shock atau mungkin biasa saja. Tekanan batin, ohoho tenang saja nanti di fic untuk selanjutnya genrenya berubah menjadi action dan itu pasti ada salah satu chap yang bikin Sasuke tertekan batin.**_

_**Suka snsd : hoo, begitukah? Gomenasai bila ceritanya selalu keluar dari inti. Yui benar-benar gak sadar, oke Yui akan usahakan untuk tetap berada di jalur inti. Terimakasih sarannya, sekali lagi gomenasai dan arigatou gonzaimasu sudah meninggalkan jejak,saran, dan mau membaca fic Yui.**_

_**Benarkah? Ehehe, berarti ide ngebuat Hinata ga sia-sia. Justru itu, seharusnya Yui minta maaf karena ficnya kurang memuaskan. Saya newbie, jadi mohon bimbingannya. Terimakasih ya sarannyaa datang lagi~ (?)**_

_**Ika chan : hehe, arigatou gonzaimasu!**_

_**Briesies : Pasti, benarkah? Hoo syukurlah bila anda puas dengan fic yang saya buat. Terima kasih banyak ya..**_

_**Ore : Oke sabar Ore-san.. terimakasih sudah mau membaca!**_

_**Stella : Author tidak bisa janji, soalnya di kehidupan nyata author juga jadwalnya padat banget. Maaf bila tak cepat selesai, gomenasai.**_


	4. Chapter 4: About Sabaku no Gaara I

Chapters 4 : About Sabaku no Gaara I

.

.

.

**_6 tahun yang lalu_**

.

.

**_Naruto POV_**

Aku, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Kami bertiga bertemu saat kami akan melanjutkan jenjang ilmu kami di **_Senior HighSchool Konoha Land_**. Saat itu kami masih berumur 16 tahun.

Kami bertiga bertemu saat keadaan sedang tidak mengenakan. Gaara dan Sasuke bertemu saat mereka dikantin. Waktu itu, Gaara tanpa sengaja menumpahkan minuman sodanya ke seragam Sasuke, dan kalian pasti dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terjadi argument kecil yang tak baik untuk anak-anak, saling adu **_deathglare_**, dan kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sejak saat itulah, walau mereka berdua sering bertengkar, akan tetapi hubungan mereka berlanjut menjadi sahabat tanpa mereka sadari.

Lalu, Gaara dan Sasuke bertemu dengan ku saat aku berkelahi dengan para **_Senior_** sendirian di belakang gedung sekolah. Saat itu aku ditantang dengan para **_Senpai_** di klub karate, mereka menantang ku karena aku terlalu sok untuk **_Junior_**. Memang kuakui, permainan para **_Senior_** sangatlah lemah dan lambat. Aku yang sudah menguasai teknik beladiri sejak berumur 4 tahun sudah bisa menilai mana lawan yang lemah dan tidak.

Sasuke dan Gaara datang membantu ku melawan para **_Senpai_** yang jumlahnya lebih dari 30 orang, dan tentu saja kami bertiga menang walau luka disana – sini, tapi kami sangat puas. Sejak saat itu, kami sering bertemu untuk mengobrol dan sejak saat itu kami bertiga menjadi sahabat dan terkenal di sekolah.

Saat kelas XI dan XII, kami bertiga sekelas. Dan itu membuat hubungan persahabatan kami menjadi dekat. Tak jarang banyak para wanita yang histeris melihat kami bertiga. Kuakui, kami bertiga memang memiliki kelebihan yang bisa membuat orang gigit jari.

Gaara, anak bangsawan Sabaku. Penerus ke-3 dari keluarga Sabaku, dari kami bertiga ialah yang paling pendiam dan terkesan misterius. Ia sering membawa laptop kesayangannya kemana-mana dan juga ia sangat ahli dalam hal membidik. Dan kalian tahu? Ternyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih namun ini dirahasiakan dan hanya akulah yang mengetahuinya. Wanita yang beruntung menjadi kekasih Gaara itu cantik kuakui, ia memiliki kedua mata **_lavender_** sedikit seram namun menyejukkan, berambut **_indigo_** dan panjangnya pertengahan pinggang. Jujur ku akui, walau aku hanya tahu dari foto aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun ini rahasia dan aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati sahabat terbaikku.

Kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa Sasuke tak pernah tahu bahwa Gaara tengah memiliki kekasih? Jawabannya hanya satu, Sasuke itu **_playboy_** dan ia tidak ingin kekasihnya diambil oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Konyol bukan? Memang tapi itulah cinta.

Sasuke, walaupun bukan dari keluarga bangsawan tetapi kedudukan hartanyalah ia bisa disepadai dengan keluarga bangsawan. Ia sangat jenius dalam memecahkan misteri dan sangat menyukai dunia malam – dan itu dirahasiakan -. Kuakui memang Sasuke itu orangnya sedikit liar dan suka melakukan hal-hal yang berani. Tetapi, dia itu orang yang perhatian walau tak lewat dari kata-kata tapi ialah yang paling mengerti dari kami bertiga.

Dan terakhir aku, oh sungguh aku tak mau mencari tahu kelibihan ku apa. Yang aku tahu aku hanya bisa membela diri dan ahli berdebat. Oleh karena itu mengapa setiap tahun aku selalu dijadikan ketua osis oleh para guru-guru sekolah.

Dan, sebenarnya ada satu rahasia lagi yang kami sembunyikan.

Kami bertiga adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang memberantas tentang kejamnya dunia malam. Yah, pasti kalian tahulah dunia malam, dimana terdapat perdagangan gelap maupun hal-hal terlarang lainnya. Dan, nama komunitas kami adalah **_Yoru Tenshi_**.

" Dobe, ramen itu tidak sehat mengapa kau selalu memakan ramen sih? " komentar Sasuke, saat ini kami bertiga sedang merayakan kelulusan kami dan melepas gelar kami dari bangku pelajaran SMA.

" **_Urasai_** Teme, kau sendiri selalu meminum **_alcohol_**. " protes ku tak terima, aku menyeduh kaldu ramen ku.

" Setidaknya aku diselangi olahraga dan memakan buah, sedangkan engkau sayur aja gak mau apalagi buah " ejek Sasuke, ia kembali menegak bir-nya lagi.

" Sudahlah.. kalian ini tetap tak berubah " relai Gaara, memang bila kami berdua sudah hendak adu mulut Gaara lah pasti yang akan melerai kami.

" Hhh.. Gaara, apa hari ini kita ada **_job_** lagi? " tanyaku kepada Gaara, bisa kulihat ia berjalan kebelakang sambil mengangguk. " Hari ini **_Yang_** menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di **_Markas 5_** " ucapnya seraya melihat layar laptopnya.

" Kalau begitu ayo~! " ujarku semangat, aku pun membayar ramen ku dan langsung melesat pergi keluar diikuti dengan Sasuke dan Gaara di belakangku. Kami bertiga pun pergi dengan mengenakan mobil kami masing-masing.

Kami – lebih tepatnya aku dan Sasuke – sudah memasuki komunitas ini lebih dari 3 tahun. Waktu itu Gaara lah yang mengajak kami berdua untuk memasuki komunitas ini, awalnya aku menolak tapi karena paksaan dari Sasuke yang sudah sangat antusias aku pun pasrah dan menyetujuinya.

Organisasi tersebut diketuai oleh **_YinYang_**, dan terdiri dari 17 anggota yang dimana 2 diantara 17 anggota adalah seorang **_Leader_** atau ketua. Masing-masing dari kami memiliki **_codename_**, dan aku kebagaian sebagai **_Sunfox_**. Aneh bukan? Aku saja tidak menyukainya.

Aku memarkirkan mobil ku di pinggir jalan dan diikuti Sasuke dan Gaara kala tempat yang kami tuju sudah didepan mata. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, ternyata yang lain sudah datang dan itu terbukti saat aku melihat beberapa mobil dan motor terparkir manis di pinggir jalan.

**_Markas 5_** memang markas yang paling jauh dari perumahan penduduk dan tempatnya jarang ditemui oleh warga sekitar, jadi kami tenang-tenang saja dengan kendaraan pribadi kami bila ada orang toh setiap kendaraan kami sudah dipasangkan alat anti maling yang dibuat khusus oleh salah satu anggota kami, **_Natsu_**.

Sebelum sampai ke markas, kami harus melewati hutan yang cukup lebat dan terkesan angker. Kami berjalan dalam kesunyian, sesekali aku merapatkan diri pada Sasuke dan sesekali aku akan mengedarkan pandanganan ku gelisah.

" Dobe! Jauh-jauhlah dari ku! " protes Sasuke seraya mendorong ku jauh-jauh walau hasilnya nihil karena aku memeluk lengannya erat. " Ugh, Teme~ aku takut~ " rengek ku, saat ada sesuatu yang bergerak disemak-semak aku semakin memeluk lengan Sasuke erat. " **_Ittai_**! Dobe! "

" Hei kalian, tenanglah sedikit sebentar lagi kita sampai " gubris Gaara, ia menghela napas bosan kala aku menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Dan, benar saja. Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan lampu remang-remang terlihat didepan mata. Sesampainya didepan rumah tersebut, Gaara membuka sebuah pagar besi dengan suara yang sangat tak mengenakkan untuk didengarkan membuat bulu kudukku sedikit menaik.

Setelah itu terdengar sebuah pintu terbuka dan disana berdirilah seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang tengah menatap kami tajam. " Kalian telat. " ucapnya ketus, aku hanya bisa nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala " Gomen Natsu-**_chan_**~ "

Gadis itu mendengus, " **_Whatever_**, sebaiknya kalian cepat bertemu dengan **_Yang_**, **_Senpai_**." gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan mendahului kami menuju sebuah ruangan.

Walau diluar rumah ini terlihat menyeramkan, namun didalam justru terlihat menyamankan. Rumah tersebut berbentuk rumah tradisional Jepang, jadi jangan heran kami harus melewati beberapa lorong untuk mencapai ruang utama.

**Cklek**.

" Mereka datang, Nii-**_san_**.. " ucapan Natsu membuat seluruh pasang mata langsung menuju kepada kami bertiga. Sepasang mata lavender menatap kami tajam, " Kali ini aku maafkan, silahkan masuk! " perintahnya tegas, kami bertiga pun langsung menuju tempat duduk kami masing-masing.

Seorang pemuda bertato di pipi nyengir kepadaku, " Yo, **_sunfox_**! Lama tak bertemu! " sapanya semangat, anjing putih kesayangannya yang sedari tadi dielus oleh majikannya menggonggong. " Guk! "

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Kiba langsung sweatdrop ditempat, " **_Urusai_**, **_doggyface_**! " ejekku yang membuat cengirannya semakin melebar.

" Ehm, bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar? " suara deheman membuat perdebatan kecil kami berhenti. Aku pun menyamankan posisi dudukku sebelum mengangguk bahwa aku siap untuk mendengarkan.

" **_OniOno_** membuat masalah lagi, kali ini mereka melakukan interaksi jual-beli senjata **_illegal_**. " ucap Neji selaku ketua kami yang menduduki posisi **_Yang_**. " Tidak hanya itu saja, mereka melakukan perdagangan narkoba, nikotin, dan ganja dalam bentu pil. Dan juga,.. " Neji melirik Hanabi, setelah memberi interuksi sebuah anggukan kepada Hanabi muncullah sebuah gambar pada layar monitor meja kami masing-masing.

Dan seketika mata kami semua membulat.

" Astaga.. "

" Ya Tuhan.. "

" Kami-**_sama_**, mengapa mereka begitu kejam? "

Ya, saat ini di layar monitor kami masing-masing terdapat sebuah gambar mayat seorang manusia dengan seekor binatang. Sebenarnya, kami sudah sering melihat mayat, namun yang bikin kami terkejut adalah cara mereka membunuh yang begitu.. tragis.

Disana, terdapat seorang mayat manusia dengan kedua mata yang hilang, hidung penyok, kulit kepala bagian atas sudah hilang entah kemana, dan dagu mayat tersebut juga hilang menyisakan bibir yang robek dan gigi atas yang sudah rontok. Badan tanpa organ dalam dan masing-masing jari telapak tangan dan kaki hilang tak tersisa.

Disamping bangkai manusia tesebut, terdapat bangkai seekor anjing yang juga sama mengenaskannya dengan bangkai manusia. Mulut anjing tersebut di potong, kedua mata anjing tersebut hampir lepas dari tempatnya, dan anjing tersebut diambil dari posisi terlentang, menampakkan bagian dalam tubuhnya yang tanpa organ tersebut.

Beberapa perempuan yang dalam kelompok kami tampak menangis prihatin, bahkan ada yang hendak mual hanya karena sebuah foto mayat. Aku pun merasa sesuatu dalam perutku memberontak hendak keluar, sontak aku membekap mulutku dengan sebelah tangan.

Gaara, Neji, dan Sasuke tampak biasa saja dengan foto tersebut. Bahkan raut wajah mereka tetap saja datar huh.. ?

" Lalu, apa misi kita saat ini? " tanya Gaara datar, dari raut wajahnya dia sudah biasa melihat hal beginian. Huh.. kalo Hinata mati dan mayatnya sama di foto ini apa wajahnya akan tetap datar? Eits, tapi aku tidak mendoakan Hinata mati mengenaskan seperti ini oke, jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiran nista kalian semua.

" Kita akan membantu para polisi untuk menyelidikinya kali ini, dan kasus ini berhubungan dengan **_Yin_**. " Mendengar kata '**_Yin_**' tanpa sadar aku langsung menegapkan tubuhku. Bahkan semua orang yang ada di sini juga tanpa sadar ikut menegakkan badan, suasana berubah menengang.

" Kali ini kita akan berkelompok, masing-masing kelompok 3. " Neji mengedarkan pandangannya, entah kenapa bila ia sedang dalam pose berpikir seperti itu membuatku harus meneguk ludah paksa.

" **_Sensu_**, **_Idler_**, **_Konchuu_**, kalian bertiga tim pertama tugas kalian mengelacak dan mencari informasi, kalian paham? "

Sensu – Temari – menghela napas bosan, sepertinya dia merutuki nasib sialnya yang harus sekelompok dengan manusia serangga dan pemalas. Melihat Temari menjitak kepala Shikamaru – Idler – karena sudah lama tertidur membuat ku terkikik pelan.

" **_Ningyoo_**, **_doggyface_**, **_Yuuki_**, kalian bertiga tim kedua tugas kalian mengikuti setiap gerakan para pembeli. "

RockLee yang sedari tadi nyengar-nyengir sama Kankuroo langsung terlonjak dari kursinya, ia menggebrak meja dengan wajah yang sangat sangat merah. " Jangan panggil aku **_Yuuki_**, Hyuuga! " serunya tak terima yang berhasil mengundang tawa bahak dari ku, jujur aku seneng juga sih punya teman senasib yang nama samarannya terkesan girly banget.

" Namikaze, jangan tertawa! " teriakan Hanabi tak membuat tawa ku merada, malah semakin menjadi.

Kudengar dengusan nafas dari Neji, " **_Sunfox_**, **_Suigyū_**, **_Niwatori_**, kalian bertiga tim ketiga melindungi tim ku tim ke-empat. " aku membekap mulutku, oh tidak tolong jangan ketawa lagi tolong tolong tolong to… long.

" Bwahahahaha! " oh tidak, mulutku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Aku membukam mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, walaupun begitu samar-samar masih terdengar tawa dari mulutku. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku tertawa? Ya tentu saja..

" Dobe, kau cari mati ya? "

Karena nama samaran si Teme.

" Glek, o-ouh.. Teme, a-aku hanya ber-canda.. tehehehe " aku menggaruk kulit kepalaku yang tidak gatal seraya nyengir, oh tidak kenapa didalam sini mendadak panas sekali ya?

" Ehm, kalian berdua cukup. **_Sora_**, **_Futoru_**, dan aku di tim ke-empat menyamar menjadi pembeli. "

Tenten dan Chouji tersenyum bersamaan seraya mengangguk setuju, bila Tenten tak usah ditanyakan lagi pasti dia senang karena akan berdua dengan Neji kalau Chouji sih dia memang lebih suka misi menantang.

" **_Osanai_**, **_Amaenbō_**, kalian berdua di tim ke-lima dan tugas kalian membantu tim ke-tiga. " Shion berdiri dari kursinya, hendak saja ia hendak protes tapi disela oleh Neji. " Kali ini kalian berdua harus berkerja sama dan harus akur tentunya. " Shion kembali duduk dengan pipi mengembung dan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada. Inilah mengapa ia dipanggil 'anak manja' sifatnya saja seperti itu. Aku berpikir, apa Hinata seperti Shion ya? Kan kata Hanabi, Shionlah orang yang secara fisiknya mirip dengan Hinata.

" Hanabi dan Matsuri. Tugas kalian memantau setiap gerak-gerik **_OniOno_** dan membantu kami dalam misi kali ini. "

Hanabi dan Matsuri mengangguk mengerti, yah kuakui Hanabi dan Matsuri memang sejenius Gaara dalam bidang computer. Tanpa mereka berdua, kami mungkin sudah mati dalam misi.

Aku menompang dagu ku, " Lalu, apa senjata kami? " tanya ku kepada Neji yang sukses membuat seluruh perhatian menuju kepada ketua anggota. Aku menyerngit kala melihat bibirnya yang tadi mengulas sebuah garis lurus menjadi menyeringai. " Kau bertanya disaat yang tepat, Naruto. "

Aku terlonjak kaget saat merasakan meja besar yang berada di hadapanku bergerak pelan, alas meja tersebut berbalik dan menampilkan ratusan senjata api siap pakai berada di atas meja yang tadinya kosong tersebut.

" Ambil sesuka kalian, tapi ingat jangan macam-macam dengan senjata. " ancam Neji dan membuat kami semua mengangguk semangat.

Aku melihat-lihat, apa saja yang akan kubawa kali ini. Mungkin **_FN 57_**, **_Walther P99_**, dan **_SIGP250_**, pilihan yang bagus.

Gaara dan Sasuke mendekatiku, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah siap. " **_SIGP250_**? " tanya Gaara saat melihatku memperagakan tubuhku seperti hendak menembak.

" Sebaiknya kau pilih **_Baretta 92_**, selain simple saat menarik pelatuknya tidak terasa berat. " saran Sasuke begitu melihat ku membolak-balik senjata besi tersebut.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, " Tapi aku suka tampilannya, dan terasa di pas ditangan. "

" Kau ini, kita ditugas untuk melindungi bukan main-main. " Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya didahi ku, membuat ku memekik keras dan meninggalkan jejak merah di tengah-tengah jidatku.

Sambil menggerutu aku mengambil senjata yang disarankan Sasuke dan segera meletakkannya di saku celana ku. " Kalian bawa apa? " tanya ku pada rekan se-tim ku.

" **_FN57_** dan **_Baretta 92 _**" ucap Sasuke.

" **_Dragunov SVD_** dan **_Glock-17_**. " ucap Gaara seraya mengutak handphone pintar-nya, sesaat ia berhenti. " Kalian duluanlah, Hinata menelpon.. " kami berdua pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Gaara terlebih dahulu.

" Hinata? Siapa itu Hinata? " tanya Sasuke saat kami berdua sudah berada dalam mobil Range Rover Neji. Aku yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Neji langsung menoleh, " Dia… adikku? Kenapa? " tanya Neji sarkistik, " Jadi nama asli **_Yin_** itu Hinata? Apa hubungannya dengan Gaara? "

Aku dan Neji saling berpandangan, " **_Etto_**, Hinata dan Gaara adalah teman masa kecil. Mungkin melepas rindu mungkin? " tanya ku ragu. " Hinata satu-satunya anggota yang tidak dibolehkan keluar rumah sebelum 17 tahun. Dan juga dikeluarga kami para lelaki luar tidak boleh sering mendatangi wanita Hyuuga, Hinata dan Gaara sangat dekat, hanya lewat komunikasi elektronik sajalah mereka bisa tetap untuk tidak putus kontak. " jelas Neji membenarkan kalimat ku sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan kertas sketsa bangunannya. Tanpa sadar aku dan Neji menghela napas lega.

Tak sampai 15 menit Gaara datang dengan kedua pipi yang merona, membuat kami bertiga yang duluan berada didalam mobil melongo. " Apa? " tanyanya sok ketus.

Kami bertiga hanya menggeleng lalu melanjutkan diskusi.

" Tenten kau nanti ikut bersama ku, Chouji dan Gaara kalian mengawasi kami dari jauh, Sasuke dan Naruto kalian berpura-pura menjadi pengawal ku dan Tenten. " intruksi Neji membuat ku mengangguk mantap.

" Kali ini mohon kerja samanya ya Teme. " ucapku seraya mengulurkan sebelah tanganku.

Sasuke memandangku sekilas sebelum tersenyum tipis, " Oke. "

" Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita lekas pergi. " Tenten menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengikuti mobil anggota lainnya yang mulai bergerak.

" **_Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa kali ini kita kerja tidak mengenakan emosi. _**" Ucap Hanabi melalui **_earphone_** kami masing-masing. Aku melirik Sasuke sekilas, " **_Terutama kau Niwataro-nii._** "

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia tidak menyahut namun aku yakin ia saat ini tengah mengutuki Hanabi didasar hatinya.

**_" Aku ingin menyampaikan hal menarik. Ketua OniOno kali ini ikut dalam transaksi. "_** tanpa sadar aku langsung menyeringai begitu mendengar informasi dari Matsuri. **_" Untuk Gaara-kun dan Chouji-nii, berhati-hatilah karena pengawal mereka semakin banyak. "_**

**_" Tim kedua juga, kali ini pembeli tersebut bukan sembarangan orang. "_** kali ini Hanabi yang melapor.

" _Apakah ada informasi untuk tim satu?_ " tanya Temari diseberang.

**_" Untuk saat ini kediaman OniOno tidak terlalu ketat pengawasan, tapi berhati-hatilah. "_**

" Gaara, Chouji, sebaiknya kalian siapkan senjata sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan dimulai. " Ujar Neji memperintah.

Aku mengganti lensa mataku, lalu mengenakan kacamata, topi, dan mantel hitam. Mobil kami ber-empat berpencar, tim satu dan dua kearah barat sedangkan tim lima ke timur, dan tim ketiga dan ke-empat ke selatan.

Kami melewati beberapa gedung yang tak terpakai, sebelum sampai ketujuan Tenten menepikan mobil kekiri. " Gaara dan Chouji, bersiaplah.. " ucapnya.

Aku membuka kaca mobil dan berpamitan kepada Gaara dan Chouji. " Semoga sukses, sobat. " ucapku seraya mengangkat sebelah tanganku. Seakan paham, Gaara dan Chouji menepuk tanganku. " Kalian juga. " ucap Chouji semangat, aku pun mengangguk dan kembali menutup kaca mobil.

" _Senpai! Aku dan Konohamaru sudah berada di lokasi, kalian dimana?_ "

Aku menyerahkan sebuah telepon kabel yang menyambung langsung dengan tape mobil kepada Neji,

" 10 menit lagi kita sampai, Gaara dan Chouji sedang menuju lokasi seberang. "

" **_Shion dan Konohamaru berhati-hatilah, area kalian sedang dijaga._** "

" _Kami mengerti, Hanabi-chan!_ "

Dan setelah kalimat terakhir dari Shion, aku pun mematikan sambungan dan mengaktifkan hubungan melalui headset kecil yang terpasang di telinga kananku. Aku mengambil tiga kotak peluru dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kecilku yang berada dalam mantel hitam yang saat ini tengah kukenakan.

~ End of Naruto PoV ~

Tenten menepikan Range Rover Silver tersebut saat dirasa gedung yang mereka tuju sudah berada didepan mata. Setelah mematikan mesin, ia melepaskan kedua ikatan cepolnya dan membiarkan rambut coklatnya terjuntai bebas. Lalu ia melepaskan mantelnya, menampakkan baju ketat seksi yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya.

Ia ambil kotak make-upnya dan melapisi bibir dan wajahnya dengan lipstick dan bedak tipis. Setelah dirasa cukup, Tenten mulai mengambil sebilah pisau lipat dan ia selipkan di kaos stocking-nya, lalu mengambil **_Glock-17_**-nya dan menaruhnya di tas kecil yang melekat dipaha kanannya, setelah itu ia menutup pahanya dengan gaun hitamnya yang panjang.

" Sudah siap? " tanya Neji kepada Tenten yang saat ini tengah turun dari mobil.

" Um, aku hanya membawa senjata ringan. " ucap Tenten dengan kedua pipi yang merona saat melihat Neji yang tengah berpakaian berbeda dari ciri khas-nya.

" Tak apa, aku juga hanya membawa dua senjata ringan. " Neji pun menawarkan lengannya kepada Ten-ten dan disambut malu-malu oleh Tenten.

" **_Saat berada di depan gerbang harap jangan dibuka dulu, kami akan memeriksanya._** " ucap Matsuri dari seberang mengingatkan.

Mereka ber-empatpun tiba didepan gerbang utama sebuah mansion megah namun hanya dihiasi sedikit cahaya lampu. Untuk sesaat Sasuke menyerngit bingung, " Apa hanya perasaanku tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat mansion ini. "

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke, " Didunia ini, pasti ada mansion yang sama. "

" Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja. " guman Sasuke lirih namun dapat didengar oleh ketiga orang yang berada disana.

" **_Baiklah, it's show time._** " berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, Hanabi dan Matsuri menekan tombol 'enter' pada keyboard PC mereka, dan pintu gerbang dihadapan Naruto dkk terbuka perlahan.

**_" Tenten-neechan, kuharap kau tak jauh-jauh dari Nii-san.. "_** ucap Hanabi yang hanya diketahui oleh ia, Tenten, dan Matsuri. Ia sengaja mematikan sementara sambungan kepada yang lain karena ia tahu bila ia mengucapkan kalimat ini, seluruh konsentrasi para anggota akan terganggu dan malah berbalik menggoda Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk mengerti, ia pun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Neji. " Aku mengerti.. " bisik Tenten.

Hanabi tersenyum dalam hati, lalu ia mengaktifkan lagi sambungan kepada lainnya. Untuk sejenak, ia mengintau kelompok dua dan pertama yang sudah tiba pada lokasi. Sambil memperhatikan sekitar, ia mengambil minuman sodanya.

**_" Kurasa, tim kedua harus berpencar.. Penjagaan mereka sangat ketat, salah sedikit bisa fatal.. "_** ucap Hanabi mengingatkan pada Kankuroo, Lee, dan Kiba.

" Baiklah, aku dan Akamaru akan berjaga dari sini. Kalian berdua menyamarlah menjadi salah satu pengawal pembeli utama. " perintah Kiba yang disambut anggukan oleh yang lain.

Kankuroo merentangkan tangan kanannya, " Semoga hari ini kita berhasil, sobat. " ucapnya kepada ketiga rekan timnya seraya tersenyum.

Kiba, Akamaru, dan Lee pun membalas tersenyum, mereka juga menyambut uluran tangan Kankuroo untuk kompak bersama. " Tuhan memberkati kita semua.. " ucap Lee kusyuk, setelah selesai berdoa pada Tuhan masing-masing, mereka pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Kiba sebagai ketua tim kedua melaporkan siap melakasanakan misi! " lapor Kiba kepada Neji semangat.

_" Hn, lakukan tugas kalian. Semoga berhasil.. "_

" **_Yosh!_** " seru mereka kompak, dan misi tim kedua berjalan pada detik ini.

- Kediaman tim pertama –

" Aku tidak menyangka, markas mereka besar sekali.. " ucap Temari tercengan dengan pandangan menjelajah halaman utama markas **_OniOno_**.

Shikamaru tampak menguap bosan, ia menggambarkan sesuatu di mobil yang seperti denah dalam markas tersebut.

" Aku sudah diberitahu Hanabi dan Matsuri tentang denah markas ini, dan aku sudah menandai mana saja ruangan yang menurutku terdapat arsip-arsip penting tentang pergerakan **_OniOno_**.. " ucapnya datar seraya membulatkan beberapa ruangan dengan pensil.

Shino tampak mengangguk dalam jaketnya, " Apa kau tak tahu dimana saja para pengawal akan menjaga? " tanyanya tampa mengalihkan pandangan dari sketsa.

Temari yang sudah sadar dari kagum kepanjangannya datang menghampiri, " Menurut prediksi ku, ruangan yang akan dijaga ketat itu disini.. " Temari nampak merebut pensil dari genggaman Shikamaru, lalu tampak membulatkan sebuah rungan yang tak diberi tanda.

" Dan juga disini.. " sambungnya.

Shikamaru tampak menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. " Hei, kenapa kau menunjuk dapur dan kamar tamu? "

Temari menghela napas bosan, " Apa kau lupa? Penjaga mereka bukanlah orang biasa, apa kau lupa?—" Temari menunjuk ruangan pertama yang ia tandai. " Kamar tamu berdekatan dengan gudang ruang bawah tanah, dan gudang ruang bawah tanah memiliki jendela seukuran dengan tubuh manusia yang berhubungan langsung dengan taman belakang, dan taman belakang merupakan taman yang banyak ditumbuhi dengan pohon dan mengakibatkan taman ini menjadi hutan buatan."

Lalu Temari menunjuk gambar kedua yang ia tandai, " Dan dapur, dapur mereka mempunyai dua pintu belakang yang berhubungan langsung dengan ladang buah dan taman bunga. Karena rimbunnya tanaman, para penjaga banyak yang berjaga disana. Dan apalagi, setelah taman terdapat gudang, aluran semua listrik dan air dalam mansion tersebut terdapat dalam gudang itu. Benar begitu, Matsuri? "

**_" Ya, semua yang dikatakan Temari-nee benar. Dari layar monitor, memang terdapat banyak pergerakan disana. "_** ucap Matsuri membenarkan, Temari mengangguk bangga ternyata ia lebih jenius dari pada pemuda pemalas disampingnya.

Shino mulai menyetujui pendapat Temari, ia pun melingkari area yang tak ada penjaganya satupun.

" Sebaiknya kita tidak usah kemari, aku curiga didaerah sini. Kamar utama, kenapa tidak ada yang berjaga? Aku khawatir OniOno sudah mengetahui kedatangan kita menuju kemari. " untuk pertama kalinya, Shino berbicara panjang lebar dalam misi kali ini.

**_" Memang, di sana tak ada satupun penggerakan dari layar monitor. Setidaknya kita harus berjaga-jaga bila melewati tempat tersebut. "_** ucap Hanabi diseberang, tak lama kemudian ia mengirimakan sebuah denah gambar markas tersebut kepada anggota tim pertama.

**_" Di setiap handphone kalian, sudah tersambung gerak-gerik penjaga yang tertampil di monitor. Untuk masalah banyak musuhnya, aku tak bisa memberi secara detail pada handphone kalian karena banyaknya gambar yang tak cukup pada layar handphone kalian.. "_** ucap Hanabi.

Temari tersenyum, ia semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan misi ini. " **_Arigatou_**, Matsuri, Hanabi.. " ucapnya.

Matsuri dan Hanabi tersenyum, " Sepertinya, kali ini kita akan sibuk Matsuri-**_chan_**.. " ucap Hanabi yang dijawaban anggukan oleh Matsuri.

" Sebaiknya kita menyusup lewat taman belakang, lalu berjalan ke utara dan menyusup melalui kamar tamu kedua. " usul Shikamaru.

Temari pun mengangguk dan Shino mulai mempersiap senjatanya.

" Aku benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi semoga sukses.. " ucap Temari seraya tersenyum terhadap kedua pemuda yang juga tengah membalas senyum.

" Shikamaru sebagai ketua tim pertama, siap melaksanakan misi.. "

_" Hn, aku percaya kepada kalian. Berjuanglah.. "_ ucap Neji diseberang.

Mereka bertiga pun saling berpandang sebelum mengangguk.

Dan pada detik itu juga, misi tim pertama dimulai.

.

.

**_Unkwon place, Tim Five location._**

" Berhentilah mendorongku, Shion! " seru Konohamaru berbisik pada Shion yang sedang memantau keadaan dengan teropong. Kesal tak ditanggapi, Konohamaru kembali fokus pada senjata bidiknya.

Shion menepuk pundak Konohamaru cepat, membuat sang empu mengaduh sakit tertahan karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Shion.

" Coba kau lihat arah jam 10! " seru Shion berbisik, ia pun menyerahkan teropongnya kepada Konohamaru.

Dengan tampang kesal, Konohamaru pun mengikuti arah petunjuk Shion. Bibirnya menyeringai kala melihat pemandangan menarik dari teropong tersebut.

" Shion sebagai ketua tim lima, melaporkan bahwa kami menumakan target! " lapor Shion kepada Neji.

_" Hn, siapa yang kau temukan? "_

" Akasuna no Sasori dan Yamanaka Deidara, pasangan gay yang saat ini tengah menjaga di sebuah gedung.. " Shion menyipitkan matanya sejenak, " Mereka sekarang berada di pertengahan gedung perkatoran berlantai 27 dan gedung restorant cepat saji yang tak terpakai. Tepat berada samping barat mansion.. "

_" Baiklah, kalian berdua terus pantau pergerakan mereka. Jangan sampai lengah! "_

" Oke, kapten! "

.

.

" Tim kelima sudah menemukan lokasi, Sasori dan Deidara.. " lapor Choiji pada Gaara yang sedang memantau sekitar dengan teropong.

Gaara melirik Choiji sejenak sebelum kembali memantau, " Bagus, kalau begitu kita juga harus menemukan salah satu target kita seperti mereka. "

Choiji mengangguk dan juga membantu Gaara memantau sekitar.

" Sepertinya kita menemukan mainan menarik, Gaara. "

Gaara yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung menuju kearah Choiji yang berada di belakangnya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Choiji dengan teropong. Dan saat itu juga sudut bibirnya menaik.

Disana, terdapat seorang perempuan berambut ungu dengan seorang pemuda berambut orange penuh tindikan pada wajahnya.

Konan dan Pein.

" Gaara sebagai ketua tim ke-enam, kami menemukan target. "

.

.

**_" Naruto-nii, Sasuke-nii, berhati-hatilah.. Pengawal dari OniOno tidak hanya ada yang berada didalam gedung.. "_** ucap Matsuri mengingatkan.

_" Gaara sebagai ketua tim ke-enam, kami menemukan target. "_

" Hn, pantau mereka terus jangan sampai lengah.. " perintah Neji kepada Gaara.

" Sepertinya kita harus berhati-hati, pasukan mereka mulai menyebar. " ucap Neji kepada ketiga orang lainnya yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Tidak apa, aku dan teme tak akan lengah! Ya kan, teme? "

" Hn," guman Sasuke tampa melirik Naruto.

" Tch, konsonan itu lagi." Decih Naruto kesal, ia pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, berjaga-jaga.

" Dari sini aku bisa melihat Shion dan Konohamaru berada.. " guman Tenten tanpa melirik keatas sedikitpun.

" Bagus, setidaknya kita bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka. " guman Neji, saat mansion sudah berada didepan mata, lavendernya melirik kebelakang, mengisyaratkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk bersiap.

Mansion yang mereka ber-empat datangi adalah mansion lama di kota lama yang sudah terbangkakalai. Gedung-gedung yang dulunya berdiri kokoh, tampak kumuh dengan penuhnya sarang laba-laba. Gerbang yang mereka buka tadi adalah gerbang yang membatasi perbatasan antara **_Konoha_** dengan kota mati tersebut, **_City Star_**.

Dan dari informasi yang beredar, kota mati inilah tempat rawannya para pejabat ber-interaksi dengan anggota organisasi **_OniOno_**. Pernah para polisi hendak menangkap para anggota tersebut, tapi mereka selalu berakhir dengan mati yang mengenaskan. Maka dari itu, pemerintah dan kepolisian sudah angkat tangan bila berurusan dengan **_OniOno_**.

" Aku benar-benar yakin, ini adalah mansion Uchiha.. " bisik Sasuke kepada Naruto.

" Kau bicara apa teme? Selama ini keluarga Uchiha tidak ada membangun mansion di **_CityStar_** kan? " tanya Naruto setengah bercanda.

" Sebaiknya begitu.. " ucap Sasuke setengah ragu.

**_" Kalian berhati-hatilah.. dari monitor, terdapat titik-titik merah didalam mansion tersebut. Aku takut, itu adalah sebuah bom.. "_** ucap Matsuri di seberang sana.

Neji menekan alat yang beteger manis dalam lubang telinganya, " Berapa banyak? "

**_" Sekitar 5 bom terpasang disudut-sudut ruangan, dan bom itu tingkat atas.. "_**

" Kami butuh bantuan, berdua tidak akan cukup untuk menemukan letak bom tersebut. " ucap Sasuke serius, yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Naruto.

**_" Kankuroo-nii dan Lee-nii akan datang menyamar sebagai pengawal pembeli 1, jika mereka sudah datang mereka akan langsung bergabung dengan tim kalian.. "_** jelas Matsuri.

" Lalu, dimana Kiba? " tanya Tenten.

**_" Tenang saja, Kiba akan bergabung dengan tim kelima— "_**

_" Yey! Setidaknya aku ada teman lelaki disini~ "_ seru Konohamaru diseberang memotong penjelasan dari Matsuri.

_" Konohamaru no baka! "_ seru Shion dan Kiba serempak dan setelah itu terdengar suara jitakan nyaring.

_" Ittai Shion-senpai! "_

_" Hei-hei, kalian berdua diamlah! Kami jadi tidak bisa meneleti arsip dengan benar! "_ seru Temari.

_" Ck, mendokusai.. "_

_" Ocehan kalian membuat ku lapar.. "_

_" Itu tidak nyambung Chouji! "_

_" Hn,"_

" Kalian semua diamlah! " bentak Neji yang sukses membuat semua anggota yang berada diposisinya masing-masing terdiam, " Kita sedang ada misi, berseriuslah sedikit.. " ucap Neji tegas.

" Matsuri, lanjutkan.. " sambung Neji.

**_" Baiklah.. Kankuro dan Lee akan berada di tim ketiga dan Kiba akan berada di tim kelima, lalu untuk tim ke-enam cari lokasi yang paling dekat dengan mansion,dan juga.. Oh ya, tim kelima sebaiknya kalian pantau terus pergerakan barat dan timur mansion.. "_** ucap Matsuri.

**_" Kemungkinan besar ketua OniOno akan datang melalui pintu barat atau timur mansion.. "_** sambung Hanabi.

_" Tapi tetap saja jumlah kita kalah dengan mereka, kita butuh bantuan lebih.. "_ ucap Lee diseberang.

Neji tampak berpikir sejenak, pose berpikir seperti ini membuatnya terlihat keren.

" Baiklah, panggil aparat kepolisian untuk meminta bala bantuan.. " perintah Neji kepada Hanabi dan Matsuri.

**_" Hai! "_** ucap mereka berdua serempak.

.

.

Temari membuka sebuah pintu dengan sangat pelan, setelah pintu tersebut terbuka ia menempel pada dinding sejenak, tak ada respon ia pun menengokkan kepalanya, sepi.

Dia pun bergegas memasuki ruangan tersebut, setelah itu ia menutup pintu yang ia buka tadi perlahan. Setelah tertutup ia menganalisis ruangan yang ia masuki.

Ruang kerja.

Terdapat laptop dan meja yang memiliki banyak kolom meja disamping kanan dan kiri kaki meja.

Temari mendekati meja tersebut, diletakkannya pistol **_Glock-17-_**nya itu di atas meja. Sekarang, tujuan utamanya adalah memeriksa laptop yang besar kemungkinan adalah milik pemimpin **_OniOno_**.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, layar laptop tersebut menyala dan memunculkan sebuah background bergambarkan ladang lavender.

Dahi Temari mengkerut, _' Tak ada kata sandi atau semacamnya? '_ pikir Temari. Bagaimana bisa? Seorang pemimpin **_mafia_** terkenal bisa seteledor ini? Laptop diletakkan sembarangan, bahkan tidak diberi kata sandi! Bagaimana bila ada salah satu dari pengawalnya yang menerobos masuk kesini dan mencuri arsip-arsip rahasia **_OniOno_**?

Tak mau berlama, Temari pun mulai menjelajah berkas-berkas file yang terdapat dalam laptop tersebut.

Yah, semoga saja ia mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari laptop tersebut.

.

.

Shino dan Shikamaru menyelusuk ke gudang atas, dimana disana -menurut informasi dari Hanabi- tempat penyimpanan kertas-kertas lama yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Untuk sampai keatas tidaklah mudah, mereka harus membunuh beberapa para pengawal yang kebetulan melintasi arah jalur mereka berdua. Berterima kasihlah kepada Shino yang selalu membawa obat suntik serangga yang dapat langsung membunuh manusia dalam 5 detik.

" Kau cari disana, aku mencari disebelah sini. " perintah Shikamaru kepada Shino dengan suara yang pelan. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di gudang atas, setelah mengerti mereka berdua melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Dihadapan Shikamaru terdapat beberapa tumpukan buku lama yang sudah berdebu, bahkan ada yang digunakan sebagai sarang oleh laba-laba.

Hah~, melihat lima tumpukan buku yang menggunung membuatnya menguap.

" Ck, mendokusai.. " decih Shikamaru.

Shino membuka satu persatu lemari tua yang menyimpan beberapa kertas dan buku yang sudah tak terpakai, ia ambil semua buku dan kertas kelantai dan duduk bersila menghadapi gundukan kertas dan buku yang menjulang dihadapannya. Membenari letak kacamatanya dan menegerkan senjata kesayangannya didalam mantel.

Yak, saatnya membaca~

.

.

" Matsuri, apa posisi ini yang kau maksud? " tanya Gaara kepada Matsuri diseberang sana.

**_" Yup, dengan begini jarak kalian dan tim kelima hanya terpisah enam gedung saja.. "_** jawab Matsuri.

Choiji mencoba mencari keberadaan tim kelima melalui teropongnya, setelah menemukan keberadaan Shion –yang kebetulan juga sedang mencari keberadaan tim ke-enam melalui teropong- ia pun memberi isyarat bahwa tim ke-enam sudah mengetahui keberadaan tim ke-lima.

Gaara mempersiapkan senjata **AS50 **milik Chouji dan **CHEYTAC M200 INTERVENTION** miliknya, tak lupa ia siapkan beberapa rantai peluru dalam tas selempangnya.

" Apa ada gerakan? " tanya Gaara pada Chouji.

Chouji mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari teropong, " Setidaknya belum ada.. " jawab Chouji singkat, setelah itu ia kembali mengawasi sekitar dengan teropong.

Gaara menghela napas, ini sangat lama dari perkiraannya. Telat 30 menit, baru kali ini Gaara bertemu dengan seorang ketua **_mafia_** telat, yah walau tak bertemu langsung sih..

Bosan, ia pun merogoh sesuatu dalam kantong celananya. Tak ada salahnya kan ia melihat sejenak foto sang kekasih? Hei.. bertemu selama dua kali sebulan itu sangat menyiksa, melihat teman-teman sekelasnya bisa berduaan dengan sang kekasih selama di sekolah membuatnya iri. Ia juga ingin berduaan begitu dengan Hinata, salahkan –calon- mertuanya yang terlalu ketat mendidik Hinata sehingga ia dan Hinata jarang sekali untuk bertemu.

" Dia datang! " guman Chouji dengan teropong yang masih melekat pada kedua matanya. Gaara yang saat itu sedang memandang foto sang kekasih langsung memasukkan kembali handphone-nya kedalam saku.

" Dia sudah datang.. " lapor Gaara kepada Neji.

**_BRUK_**

Gaara mendengar suara benda jatuh pun menoleh kesumber suara. Disana, terdapat Chouji dengan kedua mata yang membulat. " T-tidak mungkin.. " bisiknya pelan yang dapat didengari oleh Gaara.

" Ada apa Chouji? " tanya Gaara seraya mendekati Chouji.

Chouji menoleh patah-patah kearah Gaara, wajahnya menegang, jarinya menunjuk sesuatu kebawah.

" Ini.. bohongkan..? " tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Gaara yang tak mengerti dengan perkataan Chouji pun mengambil teropong yang sempat dijatuhkan oleh Chouji tadi dan mengikuti arah jari Chouji menunjuk.

Dibawah sana, terdapat suleit seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah dikawal oleh dua lelaki yang berseragam sama dengannya menuju kedalam mansion. Orang tersebut tersenyum kepada para pengawal lainnya yang memberi jalan untuk ia lewati.

Seketika tubuh Gaara menegang, wajahnya yang selalu datar tiba-tiba berubah kaku, mata **_zamrud_**-nya membulat.

" Tidak mungkin.. " gumannya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba entah mengapa lututnya terasa lemas, Shion jatuh berlutut, mata **_purple_**-nya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi suara hilang entah kemana.

Konohamaru tak jauh berbeda dengan Shion, bahkan senjata mahal pemberian Hyuuga Neji itu hampir saja jatuh ketanah apabila Konohamaru tak cepat tanggap untuk memegangnya lebih erat.

" Tidak mungkin.. "

.

.

.

Temari menautkan kedua alisnya, ia mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Bagaimana ia tidak frustasi jika yang ia temukan hanyalah setumpuk anime **_romance_** yang kebanyakan He-tiit- nya itu? Ia harus menahan malu karena satiap kali ia buka sebuah **_video_** yang berudasi **_24:15_** detik itu ia selalu disajikan dengan kedua orang dengang keadaan telanjang BULAT sedang melakukan ba-bi-bu-be-bo~.

Temari menekan-nekan tombol **_back_** cepat, tak peduli akan **_mouse_** musuhnya yang sebentar lagi akan mati ditempat. Tombol 'klick-klick-klick' dengan tempo cepat itu menggema diruangan, tak peduli apa suara yang ia buat akan terdengar oleh orang luar atau tidak, ia sudah sangat –amat- kesal karena ia tak mendapatkan informasi yang penting satuuuu saja. Dan perlu dicatat, ternyata ketua **_OniOno_** itu adalah seorang yang amat sangat mesum!

Temari terus saja meng-klick asal sampai ia menemukan sebuah folder yang bertuliskan **_Lavender Hime_**. Penasaran, Temari membuka folder tersebut. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat **_3000_** foto tersimpan dalam folder tersebut.

Namun, bukan itu yang ia kejutkan sekarang. Melainkan,.. potret seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

" Hi-Hinata..? "

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghela napas bosan, dari 50 berkas yang ia baca ia cuman mendapatkan 4 berkas, itupun ia harus mencari potongan-potongan lainnya karena dalam satu berkas ada beberapa kertas yang hilang.

Sejenak ia menengok kebelakang, tampaknya Shino juga mulai jengah karena tak kunjung mendapatkan informasi.

Ini sesulit tak seperti yang ia bayangkan, ternyata **_OniOno_** sangat berkelit dalam menyimpan informasi. Berkas yang sudah bertahun lamanya masih mereka simpan, sejenak Shikamaru menatap berkas yang sudah ia dapat. Dari 4 berkas yang ia dapat, cuman terdapat satu berkas yang paling penting yang dapat menghancurkan **_OniOno_**.

Piip Piip Piip

" Sepertinya mereka menyadari kehadiran kita.. " ucap Shino yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menaruh ke-empat berkas yang ia temukan kedalam tas punggungnya. " Kita harus bergegas, tak ada lagi jalan keluar kecuali melalui jendela.. " ucap Shikamaru dengan mata yang terfokus pada jendela dibelakang Shino.

" Temari, kami akan pergi sekarang. " ucap Shikamaru kepada Temari diseberang sana.

_" …"_

Tak ada jawaban dari Temari membuat alis pemuda jenius itu naik, ia pun mencoba kembali mengulang.

" Temari—"

_" Shikamaru.. katakan bila ini mimpi.. "_ ucap Temari dari seberang.

" Apa maksudmu.. ? "

_" Pemimpin OniOno.. Aku sudah mengetahuinya.. "_

Mendengar Pemimpin **_OniOno_** disebut membuat Shikamaru dan Shino tertarik, " Siapa? "

_" Dia… "_

Dan perkataan terakhir Temari, sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Shino terbelalak.

" Apa?! " seru mereka kompak.

.

.

.

Neji menggeram kesal, ia menarik lengan Tenten saat melihat ada pengawal yang hendak menembak kepalanya.

**DOR**

" **_A_**-**_arigatou_**.. Neji-**_kun_**.. " ucap Tenten malu begitu menyadari bahwa ia sedang dipeluk oleh Neji.

" Tak ada cara lain, kita harus bertarung.. " ucap Neji.

Tenten mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi satu, lalu ia singkap gaunnya, mengambil senjata **_Glock-17_** dalam tas kecil dipahanya.

Neji pun juga mengambil senjata pistolnya dalam kemeja hitamnya, rambut yang ia gerai tadi ia ikat menjadi satu. Saat ini, ia harus berkerja sama dengan Tenten, karena ia terpisah dengan Sasuke dan Naruto saat mereka diserang tadi.

" Aku tidak menyangkan penyamaran kita akan diketahui secepat ini.. " ucap Tenten, ya benar. Saat mereka sudah berada dalam gedung, mereka tiba-tiba dihadang oleh para pengawal **_OniOno_**. Terjadi adu tembak, dan mereka ber-empat terpisah.

" Sebaiknya kita harus bergegas menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto.. "

Tenten pun mengangguk, mereka berdua berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan tempat yang mereka lewati tadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, dan bila di perhatin ini kelihatan seperti ruang keluarga.

Nafas mereka terengah-rengah, setelah terpisah dengan Neji dan Tenten mereka harus disusahkan lagi dengan dikejar beberapa orang berbaju hitam yang mengejar mereka sambil mencodongkan senjata bersiap menembak.

" Sial, mereka banyak sekali. Bila kita membuang banyak peluru seperti tadi, bisa-bisa kita kehabisan Sasuke! " ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan, setelah yakin jantungnya tak berdetak cepat seperti tadi ia mulai mempersiapkan senjata dan mengisikan pistol tersebut peluru.

" Mau tidak mau, kita harus membunuh orang lagi kali ini.. " ucap Sasuke datar seraya menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

" Ap— Kau gila! Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang lagi Sasuke! " seru Naruto tak terima, ia tak tega, apalagi melihat darah bercucuran bagaikan air terjun membuat sesuatu dibawah bergelonjat keluar.

" Kau ingin hidup membunuh atau mati tertembak? "

" Hidup tapi tidak perlu membunuh! " seru Naruto.

" Kalau begitu terjun saja dari jendela sekarang.. " ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto tajam.

" Kau tidak dengar? Aku masih ingin hidup teme~ "

" Kau akan tetap hidup kok, tapi di alam lain.. " ucap Sasuke cuek, ia pun beranjak keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah mulai mau histeris.

" TEME~! "

.

.

.

Mereka berdua saat ini berjalan mengendap-endap di sebuah lorong koridor, Naruto yang dibelakang Sasuke menarik baju belakang Sasuke erat, meminta untuk tidak meninggalkannya dan berjalan cepat. Meskipun sudah di beri **_deathglare_**, tetap saja pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tetap menarik-narik ujung baju Sasuke.

" Sasuke, kamu saja yang membunuh ya.. Aku tidak mau.. " bujuk Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mata **_sapphire_**-nya menjelajah, berusaha mengingat perasaan penasarannya yang serasa pernah menginjak kaki di mansion megah ini.

" Tidak. " tolak Sasuke mentah.

" Tapi— "

" Tidak. "

" Ayolah~ "

" Tidak. " tolak Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia pun tidak menarik baju belakang Sasuke lagi. Dengan kesal, ia berjalan melewati Sasuke duluan. Saat melewati tikungan, Naruto yang berjalan lebih duluan tiba-tiba berbalik dengan muka yang pucat.

" L-Lari Teme.. " cicitnya, setelah itu ia lari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih didera kaget dan bingung.

Sasuke pun menengokkan kepalanya, matanya membulat begitu mengetahui penyebab Naruto lari terbirit. Dengan hati-hati ia pun mencoba berbalik, tapi gagal saat tangannya menyenggol sebuah vas bunga hingga jatuh berkeping-keping.

" Sial," umpat Sasuke.

Para pengawal yang mendengarnya menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat orang yang mereka cari berada didepan mata.

" ITU DIA! KEJAAAR ! "

" Siaal, si Dobe itu.. "

Sasuke berlari sekencangnya tak tentu arah, berbelok saat ada tikungan, saat menemukan tempat persembunyian yang aman, Sasuke memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menunggu para pengawal yang mengejarnya tadi lari melewati persembunyiannya.

" TERUS CARI ATAU BOS AKAN MENGHUKUM KITA! "

" BAIK! "

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menahan nafas saat para pengawal tersebut berlari melewati tempat persembunyiannya. Tangannya memegang senjata, berjaga-jaga bila ada salah satu dari mereka memasuki ruangan ini.

Saat dirasa tak ada suara langkah kaki, Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, dirasa aman Sasuke pergi berlawan arah dengan pengawal yang mengejarnya tadi. Sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan rekan se-timnya!

" Naruto, kau dimana? " tanya Sasuke, saat hendak melewati tikungan Sasuke merapatkan diri pada dinding dan menengok, memastikan ada orang atau tidak, setelah aman ia berlari menyebarngi belokan koridor.

_" Teme! Tolong aku— DOR, Aku terjebak! "_

" Tch, bertahanlah! Sekarang kau dimana? " Sasuke menembakkan senjatanya saat mengetahui ada pengawal yang hendak menembaknya, setelah dirasa mati Sasuke mengambil alat komunikasi, senjata, dan peluru di tubuh pengawal tersebut.

_" Sasuke, tolong aku! Tenten tertangkap! "_ seru Neji dari seberang, terdengar suara tembakan.

" Matsuri! Hanabi! Cepat beritahu aku dimana Naruto dan Neji berada, sekarang! "

**_" C-chotto! "_**

_" Sasuke cepat! Peluru ku hampir habis! _"

" Tch, bertahanlah Naruto! Neji! " Sasuke kembali menembaki senjatanya, dua orang pengawal yang tak cepat menyadarinya tewas dengan kepala berlubang. " Matsuri! "

**_" A-ah.. Setelah bertemu dengan simpangan belok kekanan, lalu melewati lima tikungan, setelah itu belok kekiri! "_**

Sasuke pun mengikuti petunjuk yang Matsuri berikan, ia semakin mempercepat larinya, menembaki satu persatu para pengawalnya yang kerap hendak menghadanginya.

Saat ia berbelok kekiri, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dengan cepat Sasuke melakukan salto dan mencodongkan senjatanya begitu pula dengan orang yang ia tabrak.

" Sasuke? "

" Neji.. " gumannya, setelah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah temannya ia menurunkan senjatanya, sama pula dengan Neji. " Dimana Naruto? " sambungnya.

" Ia tertangkap, saat ini ia bersama Tenten. " jelas Neji yang membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

" Kita harus segera mencari mereka! " seru Sasuke namun dihadang oleh Neji.

" Aku tidak bisa membantumu dengan tangan kosong! Peluruku habis.. " Neji mengeluarkan senjatanya, ia buka kotak peluru, " Hanya tersisa tiga, " sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke menyerahkan senjata dan kotak peluru yang ia dapat tadi, " Gunakanlah ini, aku mengambilnya dari musuh. " perintahnya kepada Neji, Neji pun mengangguk dan mengambilnya.

" Hanabi, apa kau tahu dimana keberadaan Naruto dan Hanabi? " tanya Neji.

**_" Tidak, mereka sulit dilacak. Kami tidak dapat menemukannya.. "_** jawab Hanabi, nadanya terdengar seperti orang frustasi.

" Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus mencarinya satu persatu.. " ucap Sasuke seraya mengisi senjatanya dengan peluru. " Kita harus melakukan cara lama.. " sambungnya seraya melihat Neji.

Neji tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. " Baiklah, sudah lama kita tidak berkelahi.. " ucapnya seraya meregangkan otot, setelah itu mereka berdua pergi mencari Naruto dan Tenten.

.

.

.

**DOR DOR DOR**

" Ck, sial.. mereka banyak sekali! " geram Konohamaru terus menembaki musuh.

" Tiarap! " seru Shion, bom yang ia lempar jatuh kegedung seberang dan mengenai beberapa musuh yang menyerang mereka dari kejauhan.

**DUAR**

**DOR DOR DOR**

" Sial, mereka masih belum mati juga ternyata.. " umpat Shion, ia kembali siap melempari musuh dengan granat.

**DUAR**

" Kita harus cari cara! Bila terus seperti ini kita bisa mati! " seru Shion kepada Konohamaru.

" Tak ada cara lain, kita harus mundur.. "

**BRAK**

Shion dan Konohamaru terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu terbanting, dan benar saja para musuh berbaju hitam masuk kemarkas mereka.

" B-bagaimana ini.. mereka datang.. " lirih Shion, kakinya sudah tampak gemetaran.

" Cih, akan kulawan mereka! " seru Konohamaru, ia maju kedepan, melindungi Shion.

" A-apa maksudmu? Kau akan kalah! " seru Shion.

" Tidak, aku yakin aku bisa. Lagipula, kita masih ada seseorang yang kita tunggu bukan? " Konohamaru maju, menerjang para musuh satu persatu.

Shion yang hanya bisa melihat Konohamaru bertarung mulai memikirkan cara, tidak ia tidak ingin dianggap wanita lemah yang tak bisa melindungi orang lain. Ia tidak ingin dilindungi, ia ingin menyelamatkan Konohamaru!.

Salah satu dari orang berbaju hitam itu datang mendekati Shion,mereka menyeringai melihat Shion yang ketakutan sambil melangkah mundur.

Shion melirik kebelekang, 3 meter dibelakangnya ada sebuah pistol dan itu pistol miliknya yang sempat jatuh karena ia melompat. Karena tak memperhatikan jalan Shion jatuh terduduk, wajahnya langsung pucat begitu menyadari bahwa para orang berbaju hitam itu semakin dekat.

" Jangan takut nona manis, kami tak akan menyakitimu.. "

Shion semakin mundur, tangannya berusaha mencari senjatanya yang berada di belakang. Para orang berbaju hitam itu tak tahu, bahwa dibelakang Shion ada sebuah pistol, mereka sudah tidak fokus lagi, tatapan mereka sekarang kabut akan nafsu.

Merasa terpojok, mereka semakin cepat mendekati Shion. Shion bergetar setengah mati, kedua pahanya ia rapatkan pada dadanya, berusaha membentuk temeng.

" Kau sekarang tidak bisa kemana-mana.. "

Salah satu orang berbaju hitam itu menjulurkan tangannya, mata Shion semakin melebar, saat tangan coklat itu menyentuh wajahnya ia berteriak.

" JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! "

**DOR**

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Neji berlari, membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan dengan kasar, mendecih saat tak menemukan rekannya mereka berlari lagi, sampai pada akhirnya kaki mereka membawa mereka pada sebuah pintu berdaun dua yang ukurannya lebih besar dari pada pintu yang lainnya.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, merasa yakin mereka bersama-sama mendobrak kasar pintu tersebut dengan kaki.

**BRAK**

" SASUKE! NEJI! "

" Neji – **_kun_**, Sasuke.. "

Kedua mata seperti lambang **_YinYang_** itu terbelalak begitu mendengar suara kedua temannya, Naruto dan Tenten menyerukan mereka dari atas.

Tunggu.. atas?

Sasuke dan Neji mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Tenten terikat dengan menempel pada dinding atas. Di atap, di ketinggian yang mencapai 500 meter!

" Naruto.. Tenten.. kenapa kalian bisa diatas sana.. " tanya Neji dengan kepala mendongak, ia bisa merasakan tetesan airmata Tenten yang mengenai pipinya.

" Entahlah, kami berdua tidak sadarkan diri. Saat membuka mata, tau-tau kami terikat diatap ruangan.. " seru Naruto, suaranya menggema.

" Tunggulah, kami akan melepaskan kalian! " seru Sasuke dari bawah.

**PLOK PLOK PLOK**

Suara tepukan tangan menggema diruangan bernuansa putih tersebut, Sasuke dan Neji merapatkan punggung masing-masing, mata mereka menjelajah berusaha mencari tau dari mana asal suara tersebut.

" Tidak kusangka ternyata kalian berhasil sampai kesini.. Aku ucapkan selamat, " ucap seseorang entah dari mana, suaranya yang agak berat menggema di ruangan.

" Siapa kau?! " seru Neji, mengundang tawa renyah dari sosok misterius tersebut.

" Aku? Kalian mengenalku kok.. " balasnya.

" Kami tidak mengenalmu! " kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara.

" Oh.. Kalian jahat sekali.. " ucap orang tersebutpura-pura kecewa, namun nadanya kembali senang.

" Mungkin bila aku menampakkan diri kalian akan mengenalku.. " setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tiba-tiba dinding bagian atas bergerak, membuat guncangan kecil pada pijakan Sasuke dan Neji.

Dinding itu bergerak keatas secara perlahan, menampilkan sedikit celah cahaya putih dari dalamnya. Ternyata, dalam dinding tersebut terdapat ruang didalamnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke dan Neji dapat melihat beberapa kaki manusia yang berdiri didalam ruang tembok tersebut. Sasuke menerpa, terdapat tiga.. empat.. tujuh orang yang berada diruangan sana.

Saat ruangan tersebut benar-benar terbuka, baik Sasuke, Neji maupun Naruto dan Tenten sama-sama terkejutnya saat melihat orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

" N-Naruko-**_chan_**.. Pein-**_nii_**.. K-Karin-**_nee_**.. " guman Naruto tak percaya.

" I-Ino-**_chan_**.. Deidara-**_nii_**.. " guman Tenten.

" Hidan.. ? " ucap Neji tak kalah kagetnya dengan Naruto dan Tenten.

Sasuke menjatuhkan senjata **_Glock-17_**-nya, mata hitamnya melebar, tubuhnya menegang, dan nafasnya mulai tercekat.

Ini.. tidak mungkin kan? Itu.. bukan dia kan? Bukan orang yang selama ini ia sayangi kan? Bukan.. itu pasti bukan orangnya.. Tapi..

Orang yang berdiri ditengah-ditengah orang yang Naruto, Tenten, dan Neji sebut maju kedepan. Tanganya terlipat dibelakang dada, senyum ramah yang selama ini seseorang sukai terukir begitu saja saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang menyukai senyumnya sedang menatapnya.

.

.

.

" **_Aniki_**.. "

.

.

.

" **_Hai, Otouto.._** "

.

.

.

_" Dia adalah.. Uchiha Itachi.. "_

.

..

…

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N : Hai semuanya~ hehe.. *garuk-garu kepala*, G-gomen telat update ne? Louise sibuk banget pakai amat di dunia nyata, padahal sudah disempetin ngetik tapi entah setelah selesai satu halaman penyakit malas Louise kambuh, dan beginilah jadinya.. Telat update 3 bulan yey~

Terima kasih atas riupew kalian, Yui tersanjung sekali. Dan maaf, Louise tidak bisa membalas PM karena.. *pundung di pojokan* kouta modem habis, jadi kalo dibuat internetan lambat.. Jadi.. *semangat lagi* Gomennasai! *bows*

Sudah ah bacotnya, ceritanya udah panjang dibikin panjang. Ya sudah selamat membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya~

Karena Riepew kalian, semangat ku~


End file.
